A Galaxy Far Far Away
by mikey magee
Summary: Finn has crashed landed on a strange planet far from his home galaxy. There are no droids, no starships, and worst of all, no one there speaks Basic. Well...no one except this strange man with an eye patch who sees clearer than any other. Who is this man, and why does he know so much about the Force? (A The Force Awakens/Avengers Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

It was a crash landing, really. No matter how hard he tried to make it seem like it was intentional. It was still a crash landing…on a planet he had never seen before. FN-2187, Storm Trooper number 121815, grand ace of the First Order fire team, had crashed landed on some backwater planet in a galaxy that was nothing at all like any of the planets from his star system.

He looked down at his ship, communications were fried. Power was out, and there wasn't any way to fix his jump drive. He was stuck.

His mind went into overdrive, remembering the rules and regulations that his training had drilled into him. Standard procedure for this type of scenario was to blend into the new surroundings. Come up with a cover name, and try to find better supplies. He had learned that back when he was a child, but he never thought he'd utilize it so soon.

A cover name.

 _Finn._ He had decided. His cover name would be Finn. It was close enough to his call sign so that he could remember, and just common enough to sound legitimate.

Finn opened his cockpit, and removed his helmet, revealing the sweaty, black skin beneath. He tried to blink the sweat from his eyes, and get a good bearing of where he was. It was dark, night time possibly, or perhaps this planet simply didn't have a solar cycle. He perused the sky, there were no cloud cars in the sky, or hover vehicles, so this planet couldn't be as advanced technologically.

He hopped out of his ship, he wasn't going to find any answers in there. He stripped himself of his Storm Trooper uniform, and threw it in his cockpit. He wasn't sure if this planet knew what Stormtroopers were, but he didn't want to risk drawing too much attention to himself. He slipped on his jacket, a worn red and brown article that he kept with him as a good luck charm. He never had any trouble when he wore this jacket…hopefully, that would hold up now.

Finn slowly made his way west, towards what he hoped were friendlier landscapes.

* * *

"Did you guys catch that?" Natasha Romanov the Black Widow, said as she monitored the data feed. It was her night to watch Avengers computers for potential threats. She had been scanning the perimeter around New York for half an hour when, out of the sky, some large anomaly crashed into Earth's orbit, and onto the ground. The Avengers, had faced many threats together, and most of them started out with something big and ugly crashing onto Earth.

She tapped her communicator, she needed to warn the others. Natasha grabbed her guns, and headed down to the stairs.

"Tony," she said, "I've got something you all might want to see."

Tony Stark, practically neck deep in company paper work, jumped for joy at the chance to get away from files. Even if it meant dealing with another megalomaniac.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"It seems we've got a visitor." Natasha beamed the data to every computer in Stark's office. A ship that had crash landed outside New York? That was never a good sign.

"Is the ET hostile?" he asked.

"Don't know." Natasha shrugged as she searched through the data, "I haven't even seen this thing, but there is a slight ion trail registering from the ship. The passenger may have the same reading. We should be able to track it."

"Great," Tony said, "Round up the team and let's move 'em out."

At the moment, the Avengers only consisted of Stark, Clint, Steve, Banner, and herself. She wished Thor was here at least, if this thing was from Asgard or one of the other realms, they would need his hammer. Oh well, they didn't have time to dwell on what-ifs.

"I've also notified Fury of this development," Natasha said.

"W-what?" Tony said. "You can't be serious. The last we need is the one eyed wonder-"

"Look," Natasha said, "He's got connections to resources we don't. We need him. End of discussion."

* * *

Finn walked the streets of this new city, it was probably just as big as any city on Corusant. Possibly bigger, but he kept looking overhead to see if there were any ships, or droids flying about, just something to make him feel a little more at home. People walked along the streets in such a hurry that it was nearly impossible to ask for any info. Not that he would have gotten it, because the small snips of language Finn could hear clearly wasn't Basic. So, he was stranded on a planet with little technology, and spoke in a tongue he'd never heard before.

Perhaps he should have paid more attention during language tutorials over at the base.

"Okay…" he said to himself, "If I were an autobody shop…where would I be?" Looking for an auto body shop in a place where there were no droids was like looking for firewood underwater. They might have certain parts that would work for their own vehicles (the rolling ones that couldn't seem to get off the ground) but that didn't meant that they would be right for his ship.

Finn stopped, and gazed up to the sky. For some reason…he felt like something was coming towards him. Something big. Bigger than he could ever imagine. This sense was one of the things that helped him excel in the Academy. The other soldiers always thought it was strange that Finn could almost predict what was going to happen before it did. The guys often joked that he was Force-sensitive.

"Maybe he's secretly a Jedi," they said.

Finn just shook his head. That wouldn't be possible. Force sensitives were a rarity, and even if he were Force sensitive, he was far too old to undergo training. No, he just assumed he was lucky and allowed that to be the end of it.

* * *

Nick Fury looked up from his console at his secure SHIELD facility. There was a strong disturbance in the air. Something he hadn't felt in forever. He didn't even know he still had ties to that part of himself.

"Director Fury," a voice over the intercom said, "Agent Romanav has a message for you. She says it's something about an anomaly in the outer reaches of the city."

An anomaly?

"Thank you that will be all." Fury shut off his intercom and stared out his window, into the midnight sky. He didn't need Romanov's message to know something was different. There was a strong disturbance all around him. Someone was here, on this planet. It had been a long time since he had felt this way, but now, more than ever, he could feel it surging through him. Something was beginning.

The Force was awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers came to the end of New York, and found the strange space vessel that emanated the ion signature. It was rusted on its hull, and its wings were scratched. The cockpit hung open, and a small trail of footprints led into the city.

"Oh great," Clint said as he surveyed their surroundings. "ET seems to have entered the city."

"This is bad," Steve Rogers said as he examined the inside of the hull. "We don't know what this thing is, or how dangerous it is. We need to locate it and shut it down now."

Tony Stark, scanned the broken ship once more with his armor, blue light covered the entire body like a protective skin.

"Good point," Tony said, "I'm typing in the coordinates now. JARVIS'll pick this thing up." Tony Stark shoved his faceplate back in place, and turned to the rest of his team, "In the meantime, we gotta find our new space friend and give him a welcome."

* * *

Finn scurried across the empty streets of this new city. Perhaps he could find shelter from whatever it was he sensed. Was it a storm? He had heard storms on different planets could be deadly. But, even in the empty streets, Finn could still see small groups of people out in the open, calm and collected. No, whatever was coming, it was after him and him alone. He could feel it in his blood cells.

Out of nowhere, Finn felt a slight tug on his jacket. He stopped and turned to see a large man in an oversized jacket stand before him. He wore shoes that seemed too big for him, and his jacket looked to be torn in multiple places. He jabbed his hand out and his mouth curved down into a scowl.

"W-what?" Finn asked, trying to keep himself calm.

The man only grabbed harder at Finn's jacket, and yelled something in a language that Finn couldn't understand. There was no way this man spoke Basic. In one swift motion, the man shoved Finn into an alley way, shrouded in night with no one near. Finn might not have been the best Storm Trooper in his squad, but he had sense enough to know when a situation was turning dangerous. One male alone in an unknown city was the perfect build up for a robbery. But Finn was also trained enough to know how to defend himself against potential threats.

The man moved closer, his head cocked and his hands balled.

Finn slowly stood, brushed the dirt off of his pants, and spoke. "Look, I think it's only fair to warn you. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

Finn had a blaster stored away behind his jacket, standard issue, but he wouldn't need it. Unlike most Stormtroopers, he was a straight shooter but he didn't want to kill his assailant. Needles bloodshed wasn't what he believed in. Death did not mean justice, it meant justice could never served. He was better than that.

He placed his fists up, and before the other man could ever react, Finn sprang forth, all of his weight pulled into his two front knuckles.

The man's head snapped back, and his ass hit the dirt like a broken Star Destroyer. He shook his head, as if trying to shake the stars out of his vision and stood once more.

Finn stepped back, and readied for the next attack…only to be stopped by a circular projectile aimed at his head. Finn ducked, and hit the ground faster than a dirt worm.

"What the kriff was that?" he asked.

The other man screamed, and ran off into the night, his shoes slapping the cold ground harder than anything Finn could imagine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Finn could just make out the red tint of boots, and the faint glow of some kind of light source.

"Tony," one of them, a female, said. "Is this where the trail leads?"

A red and yellow droid flashed its light source on Finn's face and spoke, "Yeah. The ion signature is coming from this kid here."

"Him?" Another one of them said, a man wearing red and blue, and carrying some sort of shield. "He doesn't look like a threat."

"Yeah, well neither did Loki," the droid said.

The droid raised his hand, and it began to glow. Finn didn't need to understand their language to know that he needed to get out of there. Pronto.

Finn glanced to his side, and saw a trash can leading up to what looked like some sort of ladder leading up to a roof. If he moved quick enough, he just might be able to reach it in time.

"Oh no," the droid said, "Don't even think about it."

Finn assumed it was the usual fodder about surrendering. He leapt towards the trash can, narrowly escaping the blue blast the droid aimed at him. He jumped, higher than even he thought was possible, and nimbly grabbed onto the metal bar overhead. He scrambled up the ladder, avoiding blaster shots, and thrown shields. These guys were worst shots than the Troopers in Domino squad. He made it to the roof, and sprinted as far from his welcoming committee as possible.

"Okay," Finn said to himself, "The locals here aren't as friendly as one would hope."

Finn looked back to see the droid flying his way. A man with a shield hot on his heels, and some blonde haired archer readying his bow and arrow. "Not friendly at all."

Finn was reaching the end of the roof, and a large stretch of nothing between his current position and the next one. He couldn't fly. Troopers weren't issued jet packs (no matter how awesome that would have been), and it was too far to jump. But Finn couldn't exactly stop, not with hostiles chasing him. He sped forward, his face slicing through the air.

"Come on", he said, "Come on." He tightened his lucky jacket around him, it was time for it to earn its status.

He reached the end of the roof platform and he jumped as hard and as far as he could. He sailed through the hair, his arms flailing. The roof on the other side of him was growing nearer, but would he make it? He closed his eyes…and felt his boots scrape the top of the roof's edge. He nearly fell over himself, and rolled safely, and securely onto the other platform.

He had made it. He glanced back, and his pursuers were still hot on his trail, leaping over the rooftop with ease…or flying, in the droid's case.

"This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

 _Whoever this kid was_ , Tony thought, _he was pretty impressive_.

"Tony," Natasha said over her communicator, "What have we've got on this kid?"

From Iron Man's readings this guy was just a regular human. He had normal respiratory patterns, normal muscular and bone structures. But regular humans couldn't make a jump like what this kid just made. Even Capt had trouble making it the next rooftop.

"Don't know," Tony said, "But I don't think he understands the language."

Hawkeye readied his bow, and fired a stun arrow…and he missed. Clint Barton, Mr. never misses a shot…missed.

"What?" Clint asked. "That's not possible."

Steve only shrugged, keeping on their targets tail. "Now's not the time Hawkeye. Keep on him."

From what Tony could gather, this threat wasn't really much of a threat. But there was only so much that could be learned from playing tag. He didn't want to hurt him…but he couldn't let him get away either. He reached into his armor, and activated the stunned options of his weaponry, and took aim. One quick blast of his arc reactor blazed through the sky in a wide wave. Pulsating through the air, and into their targets back.

He screamed and hit the ground with a wet crash.

Iron Man landed, and glanced to Clint, "There, no was that so hard?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Fury had watched the entire incident from the comfort of his secured office on the east end of the city. He had hacked into Iron Man's video feed (something Stark would never believe, even if he saw it himself) and saw the action unfold.

Nick Fury slowly pushed away from his desk

 _The Force is strong with him_ , Nick thought. How long had it been since Nick Fury—or rather, Mace Windu—felt the tendrils of the Force pull out to him. It was familiar and light, like pulling on an old coat that was believed to be lost.

The Avengers called out to him, this defector who leapt across buildings, but he didn't understand. When Nick first came to this world, he didn't understand the tongue either. It was different from Basic, so complex, and with different meanings behind the intent.

When Jedi Knight Mace Windu, fell from the top of the Senate building, pushed by Chancellor Palpatine, he didn't expect to come out of it alive. He fell further than anyone could have imagined, past windows of senate members, past innocent beings he was sworn to protect. He fell storey after storey, and landed on the leather seat of an opened cloud car. He broke his ribs in three places, and his back four more.

That day Mace Windu had died. The Chancellor assumed control of the senate and the Jedi were branded traitors to the Republic. There was nothing more anyone could do…except run.

"Hide," Obi-Wan had warned. "Avoid detection."

Windu changed his clothes, hid his face, boarded a transport and fled Corusant. He ran. If he kept a cool head, perhaps he could mount a strategy, find a way to take down the new Emperor. Get the truth out. But no matter where he went, the damage was already to encompassing. The public was turned against the Jedi, so much so that even the glint of a lightsaber's hilt brought distrust.

This is why Palpatine wanted the Jedi in the war in the first place. To breed fear in the publics' hearts, and change their perception of the Jedi. That bastard knew it from the start. He had it all planned from the start.

Nick Fury watched as the Iron Man scooped up their ET, and gently placed him over his shoulder.

"Let's get this kid home. Maybe he can answer some questions for us," Stark said.

Was Stark not paying attention? It was already confirmed that the guy didn't speak English? What, were they going to try and communicate through charades? Nick shook his head, and, and closed the feed. He had seen enough.

Fury walked over to his closet, shoved his files, and extra clothing to the side, and reached deep into the under board of his false floor. He could almost feel it resonating to him. Cold. Desperate. Hungry.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it old friend?"

As a Padawan, he had learned that a Jedi's weapon is an extension of their soul. Who they are is represented in their lightsaber. Nick wrapped his fingers around the hilt, and closed his one good eye. While traveling through the outer rim, he and his ship had been sucked into some wormhole. Barreling through space, only to be spat out in some galaxy he had never seen before. He traveled to the one planet that showed signs of livability, Earth. It took years to learn the language, longer to understand their way of life. But he endured, he grew. He took odd jobs to support himself, he fought in wars, and feared nothing. He found scientists, people who had made breakthroughs in this planets genetic fields, and they grew his arm back. Then, he lost his eye. But he carried on.

Thanks to his connection to the Force, he was able to be astounding in his field. He met the right people, rose through the ranks, and formed SHIELD. A kind of homage to his lost Jedi order. If he couldn't bring peace to his home galaxy, he would sure bring it to this one.

He had lost so much, his home, his way of life. Sometimes, when he dreamed, he could still see Palpatine's face, he slacked grin, and his eyes, shifting from one point to another. Always on the lookout for the best time to strike. How could none of them see it?

Nick Fury tapped his lapel jacket, it hid a small communicator, "Coulson," he said, "I'm going out. I'm having all calls directed to Hill. I'll be in touch."

Fury wrapped his jacket around him closer, a small protection against the world that did not know him, and he traveled out of his office, and towards Avengers Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn didn't need to understand their language to know that they, whoever they were, were getting pretty frustrated with him.

"Alright, let's try this again," the man said. His black hair matted to the top of his head, and his chest had a strange glow emanating from inside of him. His brow furrowed with every word he said. He spoke slowly, so slow that even Finn could hear the pauses in his language. "Whoooo. Dooooo. Yoouuu. Wooork. Fooor?"

But despite the lowered speed, Finn still didn't understand a thing he said, and neither could they understand him. Finn took a deep breath, maybe if he willed it hard enough, some kind of understanding could be reached.

"I," Finn said in the most plain Basic he could muster, "Have no idea what you are saying but I sincerely hope it's not curse words."

The lady, her hair as red as blood, only turned back to her comrades. "I've never heard this language. It doesn't even have any basis any other language I know either."

"Well why would it?" the archer said, "This kid's from space. Why would he speak English?"

"Well, the other aliens who frequent these parts pick it up pretty quick. Why not him?"

What were these people even talking about? Who were they? Clearly, they were some form of law enforcement but Finn simply couldn't figure out what kind. Is this how law worked in this planet? Just capture someone for defending himself? And it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were, or at least trying to, interrogate him. He had learned all about it during his training back on Corusant.

Finn's hands were cuffed behind his back, and he was surrounded on all sides by grey walls. He looked to his side, he knew the last wall was fake, and he was being monitored. He didn't know how he knew, but he could almost tell there were life forms behind that wall.

"Hey, back to us," the archer said.

Fin glanced up, and heard the man's voice once again. "Look," he said, "Do you guys have any caff?" He tried not to yawn, but he couldn't help it, "It's been a long night, and I can barely keep myself awake. Interrogation won't do any good if your guy can't keep his eyes open right?"

They all looked to each other again, "What did he say?"

"It was probably something about taking over the world."

"Sir?" A robotic voice cut through the discussion, "It seems you have a visitor at the front door. It is Director Fury."

The air in the room, Finn sensed, change considerably. The woman's posture straightened. The archer's hands slacked. And the man, the one whose chest glowed, scowled deeper than even Jabba the Hut was capable of.

"Tell Fury to beat it," the man said.

"I would sir, but he's already made his way into the tower and is heading for-"

The door opened with a large bang, and standing in front of them was a tall man, with skin as dark as the black eyepatch that graced his face.

"Hello Avengers," the new man said. He stepped forward, his long jacket flapped in his own motion.

"What are you doing here Fury?"

The man just shrugged, and placed his one eye on Finn, "I'm just here to meet your new guest is all."

* * *

Nick Fury stared down at the Avenger's new guest. Fury had seen the entire episode from the video feed in Iron Man's armor, but he was still surprised. This kid was smaller than what Fury had predicted. He was younger too. How old was he exactly? Twenty-two? Twenty-three?

"How exactly did you even know what was going on?" Tony Stark asked.

Fury just shrugged, "I know when things are going on Stark. It's part of my job."

He looked the prisoner over. This guy's face was still sweating, and Fury could sense a slow anxiousness building up in his chest. He was exhausted, but unhurt.

"What's the status of the situation?" Fury asked.

"We captured this ET on the outskirts of the city. He ran we pursued and brought him back for questioning," Natasha said. "Unfortunately, we don't know what language he speaks. Stark has cross-referenced every known language in our files, and none of them are even remotely close to his."

"We have no idea what this kid is, or where he came from, or what he's planning," Captain America said.

Well, Fury might not know what he was doing here (if anything) but he did know where he came from. Fury slid out his chair, and sat opposite the young man. He stared, taking in the old jacket, and ripped pants. The stubble on his chin, clearly he had been in space for a long while. And Fury could sense confusion deep in the boy's chest. He didn't plan to come here…but Fury wanted to be sure. He couldn't leave anything to chance. Fury leaned in and…

"What's your name kid?" he spoke a language that hadn't graced his tongue in decades.

The boy's eyebrows raised so high they nearly touched the ceiling. The Avengers, in all their bravado and brazen actions, stood silent.

"Y-you speak Basic?" the boy asked.

Fury nodded. "But, I'm asking the questions. What's your name?"

The boy stood tall, "Finn. My name's Finn."

Fury lifted his chin and smiled. He didn't know whether it was due to the fact that he met someone from his old galaxy, or because he saw Tony Stark's mouth drop open. For once, Tony Stark was speechless. Just for that alone, Fury felt like taking Finn out and buying him a beer.

"And what exactly are you doing here, 'Finn'?" Nick asked.

Finn just shrugged, "Well, besides getting yelled at in a language I don't understand, nothing." Finn's head rolled to its sides, he couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. "Look. I crashed landed a while ago. There was this wormhole, a-and my ship got sucked in. I-I just need some supplies, get my ship repaired, and then I'll be out of…" he yawned, "…here."

He wasn't lying. Nick could sense that. Finn was just a confused man, far from home, in a strange world. Fury knew the feeling.

"Uhh…Fury?" Stark asked, "Do you want to introduce us to Space Boy here? Or possibly explain how you can understand him?"

Finn was exhausted, and there was no use questioning him further in this state. He was barely coherent, but there was something that was keeping him from sleeping. Perhaps it was fear, or the anxious feelings that came with being lost in a strange place. However, it didn't matter. Finn needed to rest…whether he liked it or not. Nick dug deep inside of himself, reached into the Force, became Mace Windu once more, and waved his hands across the boy's face.

And Finn fell into a deep sleep.

Fury stood, and turned to Natasha, "Give him a room to sleep in. I'll be back in the morning once he's had some time to rest." He walked towards the door with his hands clasped behind his back. "Stark, I hope you don't mind, but I've had my SHIELD agents commandeer his ship. It's back at HQ."

"W-what?"

"Widow, Captain, you two are in charge of him in my absence."

Tony Stark walked forward, "W-wait. What gives you the right to give orders here? A-and how do you know this kid? Nick? Fury!"

But Fury paid no mind to Stark's blabbering. He walked through the door and smiled slightly. Finn was proving to be more and more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?" Tony Stark asked as Nick Fury walked away.

Captain America, the sentinel of liberty himself, carried their new house guest up to the spare bedroom.

"We'll talk about it later," Steve said. "Right now, we'll just get him settled."

But that wasn't enough for Tony. He followed up the stairs, right on Steve's heels. "Get him settled? We don't even know who this kid is!"

Bruce followed as well, "Well, clearly Fury does."

Tony stopped midway up the stairs and turned, "All the more reason not to trust him."

"But what choice do we have," Captain America asked as he reached the top of the stairs. How exactly were any of them supposed to take care of this kid? They couldn't even speak the language, and it didn't take a genius to know that he (whoever he was) was scared. As soon as things settled down, they would have to come up with a strategy to deal with this new situation.

"We could throw him out onto the street," Tony suggested.

"Tony look, I know you and Fury don't get along but you shouldn't take it out on this kid," Steve said. "And did you see how he leapt over those buildings? We can't just let him roam free, he could be a danger to others, especially because he doesn't understand the language or the culture."

"And that's another thing! How does Fury know how to speak alien?"

They entered the room, and Steve gently placed their new friend on the bed. Steve even tucked him in.

"And what was up with that little hand wave?" Tony asked. "Nothing's making sense about any of this."

Natasha just sighed, "It was most likely a hidden sleeping vapor. It's standard issue over at SHIELD." Still, it was a fair question. Nick Fury was a man of mystery. No one knew how old he was, let alone where he came from, or how he rose through the ranks as a SHIELD director. He was the only member of SHIELD without a file, and it always gave Natasha pause.

"Maybe we can run some tests…" Natasha said, and then quickly added, "To make sure he doesn't have any injuries. He was in a crash after all."

Bruce looked him over once more, he wasn't a medical doctor, but he did know basic anatomy. "I don't know, he looked pretty normal to me."

Tony scoffed, "What's normal?" For all he knew, this could be another one of Fury's spies trying to get in on his new technology. Fury had been after Tony for months, trying to build more weaponry, but each time the answer was no. "I'm gonna be as blunt as I possibly can," Tony pointed straight to their sleeping kid, "I don't trust that guy, and I don't trust Fury, and the sooner we get them both out of our hair the better."

* * *

The next morning, Finn awoke in the folds of a warm bed. And that frightened him more than any crash landing could have. He leapt from his, hoping to have his blaster at his side. But all that was there was air. He was defenseless in a strange place. Where was he? What happened?

"Hold on."

He closed his eyes and tried to think back. Yes, there was a crash landing…running through an unknown city…meeting these strange people who spoke in a different tongue…and then-

"That man with the eyepatch."

He had done something to Finn. Made him sleep. B-but, where was he now? Finn looked around, it was a bedroom, lined with carpets and throw rugs. It was pretty tacky…and that was being kind.

A knock at the door, and Finn turned his attention to it. He crept low, trying to keep his balance. Things could go south at any moment, and if it did, Finn wouldn't be caught off guard.

The door opened, and in walked a woman, red headed and pale of skin. She carried a tray of…what looked to be…food.

"I see you're up," she said.

Finn still had no idea what any of them were saying to him. She didn't look dangerous, but then again, neither did Chancellor Palpatine. He sat down…cautiously.

She moved forward and placed the tray on a nearby table. "I know you can't understand me," she said, "but I want you to know, no one's going to hurt you." She never looked at him, but Finn could at least sense that her words (whatever meaning there was behind them) were true.

She nodded her head, and left.

Finn glanced back to the table. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and that food (or whatever they called it on this planet) did look nice. He couldn't really tell what it was, some kind of fruit? And breaded material floating in what looked to be milk? And a tall glass of an orange liquid.

What was he thinking? It could be poisoned. It could be laced with explosives, or devices set to track whoever or whatever ingested them. It could also taste really bad and make him puke.

But he was still hungry. So hungry. Starving. So he took his chances.

* * *

It was easy to tell that Finn had the Force, at least that's what Nick could devise. He could even sense it the moment he laid eyes on the guy. He wasn't even sure if Finn was aware of his Force potential, but why would someone as old as Finn not be trained yet? Anakin Skywalker began his training at nine, and even that was far too old to begin.

Nick Fury looked inside Finn's ship. The SHIELD agents who had brought it in from Stark's tower kept asking him questions. What was it? How did the Avengers get their hands on it? What were the plans moving forward? To which Fury simply shook his head, and said, "You don't have the clearance for that."

It was easy to tell from his belongings that Finn was a soldier. He had a Clone Trooper's uniform, although, it wasn't like any Trooper uniform he had seen. Were the Clone Wars still going on? And if so, how had they managed to stretch that DNA of the late Jango Fett? Had they found a new donor? Because truth be told, Finn didn't look like any clone Fury had ever laid eyes on (if he even was a clone).

And the helmet, Fury noticed, was different too. The design and the arch of the brow was far deeper, and it was clear that it had taken a beating. It was dirty, covered in dried blood, and smudged dirt. Finn was no amateur when it came to war, that much was clear.

"He should probably be up by now," Fury said. "Perhaps now, it might be easier to get the info I need out of him."

Perhaps now, they could begin once more.


	6. Chapter 6

It was very rare for Nick Fury to be invited to the Avengers tower. Most times, he was forced to sneak in, or find an opening in Stark's security fields (which, was actually very easy to do). Today however, Stark couldn't wait for Fury to come over. He had even sent his own personal jet to pick Fury up in.

Of course, Nick refused, he had his own ride, and it would get him there much faster. And when he arrived, he barely had the time to get off this jet. Tony Stark was right there, a martini glass in his hand, and a cold glint in his eye.

"We need to talk Fury."

Nick just shrugged, "Good morning to you too Stark." And walked towards the tower. Stark followed.

"Your kid is in the guest room. We still can't understand a damn thing he's saying."

"Oh, so now he's my kid?" Fury asked.

"Uh…yeah. You're the only one who can understand him. We don't know his name, so we've opted to calling him Nick Jr. You know, like the children's channel."

"Really? And how is he taking that?" Fury asked.

Tony shrugged, "Don't know, we can't understand him. Which brings me to my next question. How the hell can you understand what's coming out of his mouth?"

The pair walked into the tower, it's pristine shine nearly blinded Fury's one good eye.

"I see you've been cleaning," Fury said. "Which way to his room?"

"Up there," Stark pointed, "But don't think this conversation is over."

Without turning around, Nick stepped upstairs, and allowed the Force to guide him. Finn, if that was his real name, had a strong Force presence that even an untrained padawan could trace. The strange thing was, the kid wasn't even aware of it. Nick reached the door, and knocked gently.

"Can I come in?" he asked in Basic.

And the door opened. There sat Finn on the edge of the bed, his jacket hung on the back of a chair, and his face deep in an unpeeled orange. Nick chuckled.

"You know, those taste better without the skins."

Finn didn't respond. He merely placed his orange on his lap, and wiped his mouth.

"You're back," he said.

"I'm back," Fury repeated. "They been treatin' you nice?"

"I guess, I mean, I can't understand a word anyone here is saying, so I would hope so. For all I know this fruit," he gestured to the Orange in his lap, "Could be laced with explosives."

"That is a good point," Fury said. "But, I can see that you're all rested, which means we can get back to our little discussion."

Finn cocked his eyebrow, "Discussion? You mean the fact that you're the only one here who can understand Basic? Or how about what you did to me last night? Y-you made me sleep."

Nick shook his head, "No, I encouraged you to sleep. Everything else you did on your own."

Then, Stark barged in with his glowing chest and loud words. Followed by Steve, Natasha, Clint, and even Bruce. Their eyes fixated on Finn, and occasionally darting back to Fury. They wanted answers.

"So," Nick said, gesturing to the Avengers, "I'm sure they have questions for you, right?"

Finn looked towards the rest of the group, they might have fed him, but that didn't mean he fully trusted them. "So, does this mean you're going to act as translator?"

Nick tried not to laugh, "Of course not. I'm here to make sure you," he pointed directly at Finn, "Aren't a threat to this world. I've been examining your belongings, and I've gotta say, you're the strangest looking Clone Trooper I've ever seen. Did the Republic get a new donor?"

"Clone Trooper?" Finn asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your helmet," Fury said, "It's not exactly standard issue equipment for Clones."

"I-I'm not a clone."

Fury rolled his eyes, he had forgotten, Clones were very touchy about identity.

"Come on Finn, there's no shame in being a-"

"Clones haven't been used since the Clone Wars, and those ended decades ago," Finn said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Fury raised his eyebrow, "So, the Clone Wars are over?"

"They've been over. I-I mean, kids learn about the Clone Wars in history classes, and the fall of the Jedi, and the rise of the Galactic Empire an-"

"Galactic Empire? What do you mean?"

And Finn nearly jumped up in surprise. Everyone knew about the Galactic Empire, one of the worst regimes their home galaxy had ever seen. Clearly this man had to have been from Finn's home galaxy…no one could speak Basic as fluently as him and not be a native. Either that, or this world and its galaxy was stranger than Finn could ever imagine.

"Well," Finn settled himself, "After the Clone Wars, all the Jedi were branded traitors against the Republic, and Palpatine, the new Emperor, had ordered all hiding Jedi captured and executed. It wasn't until Luke Skywalker and the Rebellion rose up that Palpatine and the Empire fell."

"Did you say Skywalker?" Fury asked.

Finn nodded his head. "He's considered the great hero of the Rebellion. A Jedi master, like his father before him…at least, that's what the rumors say."

 _Skywalker?_

Had it really been that long? But that wasn't possible, if what Finn was saying was true, then Fury had been away from his home in…more years than he could count.

"Uh…Fury," Stark said, sticking his nose into others' business again, "I know you're having a little father-son bonding time with your kid here, but would you like to fill us in on your conversation?"

Nick just waved him off, "This Skywalker kid...where is he now?"

Finn just shook his head, "No one knows. He tried to rebuild the Jedi order, but it failed and now…he's disappeared."

A Skywalker who disappeared into thin air…why was that not surprising?

"And you?" Fury asked, "If you're not a Clone Trooper, then what are you?"

"I'm a Storm Trooper. I serve the First Order. It's a-"

Nick raised his hand, stopping Finn midsentence. He didn't need to know the politics of this new regime. It no longer had any bearing on him, or his situation. Fury stood and turned to the Avengers. "Alright, I'm taking him back to SHIELD HQ."

"Yeah," Stark said, "Without explaining anything about this kid. Just business as usual, right?"

Fury simply shrugged, "Yup." He gestured for Finn to follow, and the young man did. "Thank you for your cooperation Avengers."

And Fury walked out of the tower without so much as a word.

Tony Stark just shook his head, "If Fury thinks this is over, he's in for a rude awakening."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony walked into his office, and pulled out his Starkphone. A nifty little invention his was planning on releasing soon. It could store data, connect to the internet, and pretty much do anything he needed it to. It was brilliant, but then again, it was invented by him.

"JARVIS, pull up those files you made of Nick Junior, I wanna check something."

Steve Rogers followed suit, his hands behind his back. He wanted to talk some reason into Tony, perhaps try and get him to calm down, just a little. But when Tony got worked up over something, it was impossible to get him to stop.

"And what exactly do you think looking over those scans will do?" Steve asked.

Tony just shrugged, "At least give us some kind of idea of what Fury Junior is. For all we know, he could be some mutated space troll."

Natasha walked into the office as well, "He didn't look like a space troll. Besides, of Fury didn't tell us anything about his kid, he probably had his reasons. For all we know, he could be some kind of agent for SHIELD."

"True," Steve said, "And all this investigating could be putting him in danger."

Tony just shook his head, "You two don't actually believe that, do you? I-I mean, yeah, there are times when Fury keeps crap from us, but I seriously doubt he knew Junior was gonna drop in for a visit."

"Tony," Steve began, "I don't think-"

"Good, don't think. But I'm getting answers." Tony tapped his Starkphone, and the whole office lit up with specs, charts, and readings of their little guest's biometrics, and anatomy. Tony examined every chart, every byte of data, every piece of information. But everything looked perfectly normal. Human, even. "That's not possible. It says here he's just a regular human being."

Steve shrugged, "Well, while I don't like this constant snooping, there's no way that can be accurate. Normal humans can't leap buildings the way that kid can."

Natasha agreed, "Perhaps your machines aren't accurately reading his anatomy."

Tony shot a chilled glare Natasha's way, "Are you saying my tech is flawed?"

"No," Natasha walked over to the floating information, "I'm saying that the kid might have certain biological anomalies that can't be read by Earth technology because Earthlings have no way of measuring them, or even knowing what they are. To us it may seem completely normal, but to someone from this kids' home world, it could be superhuman."

Tony rolled his eyes. Great, now they had to work with a whole new playbook. Tony tapped his phone once more and-

The tower's lights sputtered, and blinked, until finally shutting down.

"Uh…Tony? Did you forget to pay the electric bill?" Steve asked.

"First off, I don't pay electric bills, all of the tower's power comes from our own generators. Second, no, there's nothing wrong with the generators. I made them after all."

"So," Natasha began it must be-"

Out of nowhere the south entrance of the tower blew out of nowhere. Tony didn't need JARVIS to tell them that they were under attack. Steve slid his shield from his back, and onto his arm. Natasha whipped her pistols from his sides, and Tony armored his body faster than Hulk could down a cake.

"Let's go."

They raced down stairs, only to find Hawkeye, and Bruce laying cold on the floor. An above them, stood Red Skull. An old enemy of Steve Rogers, he and his band of HYDRA agents stood like an army, ready to strike.

"Hello Captain," Red Skull said. "It's been too long. I've grown to miss your company." Red Skull clasped his hands behind his back, and gently stepped over the unconscious bodies of Bruce Banner, and Clint. "At least your skills are more attuned than theirs are. Such a shame is it not?"

Steve raised his shield, and Natasha pointed her pistol.

"What do you want, Skull?" Natasha asked.

"Why, only to have the Avengers as my guests." Skull snapped his fingers, and his men brought out a heavy cannoned device that looked (from what Steve could tell) to be based off of sonic tech. He had read about it in one of those new science magazines that Tony kept stashed around the tower.

"And please," Skull said as he pointed his gun towards Clint's head, "Do not try to resist, less your archer friend suffers." The Skull grinned wider, "It would be such a shame to lose such a promising prospect."


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to the Helicarrier Finn."

Finn was beginning to feel more and more like tourist rather than a soldier. He had crash landed on a planet that didn't speak Basic. He was captured by a bunch of clowns in strange garments, and now he had been whisked through the air onto some kind of giant Starship that hovered over the city.

And the only person capable of explaining any of this to him, was the one person who wouldn't give him any answers to anything.

"Is my ship here?" Finn asked.

"Probably," the man said.

"Do you know if there are any repair droids?"

"I haven't a clue," the man replied.

"Can you at least tell me what your name is? Because at the moment, I've just been calling you Guy with Eyepach."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." The man said, "But to answer your question my name is Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD, and your new best friend."

Finn scoffed. Some best friend, but it was still pretty close to the truth. "Why did you bring me here?"

Fury cocked his eyebrow, "Oh, did you want to stay with the Avengers, and start playing charades in order to make conversation? If so, then I'd be happy to send you back."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. He really wasn't in any position to argue, and with Nick Fury being the only person who could understand him, he was pretty much powerless in the whole situation.

Fury smiled, and nodded his head. "Glad you see it my way." Fury walked on, and Finn followed behind him.

Finn looked on as they passed so many people, all dressed in the same blue uniform. Men and women carried guns, and files, and chatted in the same language that Finn didn't understand. Were they soldiers? Just like the Stormtroopers? And if that were so…did that make Fury their leader?

Finn followed Nick down hallway after hallway, even the military base on Corusant didn't have this many twists and turns. Finally, the duo stopped in front of a tall door.

"Here we are," Fury said.

"Here we are…where?" Finn asked. He wasn't entirely sure why he bothered, Fury wasn't exactly handing out the questions.

The door opened, and Nick walked inside, his long black jacket billowing in the breeze. Finn wasn't even sure he should follow. It was one thing to place his trust in a complete strangers (after all, he didn't have a choice) but it was another thing entirely to just blindly walk into an unknown space. Back at basic training, there were always traps and obstacles that could do harm. This was the perfect scenario for an attack, no matter how plain the office inside seemed.

"It's not a trap," Fury said as he sat down in his office chair, "So you can stop thinking that."

Finn froze. "H-how did you-"

Nick Fury merely waved the question away. "I can already tell you're a soldier. Any soldier worth his credits would be thinking the same thing in your situation."

"Credits?" Finn asked, "So you are from my home galaxy." Finn said as he walked forward.

Again, Nick Fury shrugged, "I may have visited it…but that's not important right now." Fury leaned into his chair, and tilted his chin.

Finn felt as if this man were sizing him up, trying to find all of the holes and weaknesses in every facet of Finn's being. He hated that. It was just like how the generals of the First Order looked at him when he was just a cadet. To them, he wasn't really a person, just raw material that could be molded to suit their needs.

There was one good thing about this place. Whatever kind of technology this "Helicarrier" had, it was far more advance than anything Finn had seen on this planet so far. Not only that, but Fury seemed to have knowledge of Finn's home galaxy, so perhaps there was a comm system Finn could gain control of, maybe even send a message. Or eve-

"The Helicarrier does have the ability to send messages out into space, however it's very unlikely we'd be able to match the frequencies and distance needed to reach your allies. In layman's terms: it aint happening."

Finn's eyes grew wide once more. "H-how did-"

"Come on," Fury just smiled, "You can't be in this business as long as me without learning how to read people. That's just basic." Fury reached under his desk, and grabbed a sheet of paper. He tapped the lapel of his coat three times, whispered something, and then stole a quick glance at Finn. "I've got a little business I have to take care of at this moment. Wait here." And he left.

Finn sat on the other side of the desk, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. A soldier who panicked was a soldier who was going to die. He knew that. He took a deep breath, and tried to go over what he knew.

Number one: Nick Fury was the leader here, and he seemed to understand a lot about Finn, and where Finn was from.

Number two: There was a good chance Finn's ship was here, and if he could get to it, he might be able to assess the damage done to it.

Number three: If he kept his wits about him…he might be able to-

 _Finn_

"What?"

Finn looked around, but all he saw was the office chair, and the empty room he sat in. But, someone—or something—had called out to him.

 _Finn_.

"H-hello?"

But, what was even stranger was that it wasn't a voice. In fact, it wasn't even a word. It was…just something gently pulling at his consciousness. Beckoning him to come closer. To search. To…release it.

Finn rose from his chair, and looked around. "Hello?" he called again. He scanned the room, and turned to see a closet on the far right. It's wood almost seemed to glow as he stared at it.

He moved forward, his hand outstretched and his mind hazy. Was someone in there? And why would he even consider going into Fury's belongings. Currently, he only had one ally here, and that was a guy couldn't fully trust.

But…there was something calling out to him, something that needed to be set free. And Finn, no matter what the danger, was not about to let something suffer needlessly if he could save it.

He opened the closet door, and found nothing but long sleeve coats, and polished shoes. But even with this revelation, Finn could still feel a slight tug at his consciousness. Whatever was calling him, still needed his help. He removed the shoes from the bottom, and placed his ear to the floor of the closet. The calling getting stronger. He ran his fingers against the walls, and the floor and found a small lever that hung hidden behind a false wall.

With one swift tug, the closet's bottom fell open, and revealed a strange silver device that made Finn jump backwards.

"No…that's impossible." He reached outward, and grabbed the device. It shined on all sides, and was shaped like a hilt. Finn ran his fingers across every shape and bump of this device. It was an old artifact from his home galaxy. Something so old, and so sacred most people stopped believing its existence. Finn stood up, and flicked the switch on, and the saber came to life. A brilliant purple blade grew from the hilt, and illuminated Finn's face.

"It's a lightsaber."


	9. Chapter 9

"Careful," Fury said as he leaned against the door's frame. His arms were folded across his chest, and his one good eye stared coldly at Finn's frozen face, "You might hurt yourself with that."

When he worked with the Jedi order, he used to see that expression on everyone's face. The look of surprise, astonishment, and hope all rolled into one. It was as if the entire galaxy were watching him.

Finn turned around, and nearly dropped the weapon onto the floor, but then caught himself. His reflexes were impressive, Fury thought, however, he would have to work on his agility, apparently that's not something Stormtroopers are taught.

"Y-you're a Jedi," Finn said, his voice cracking under its own weight.

Fury merely shrugged, "Yes. I used to be called that a long time ago." He strolled over to where Finn stood, and gently took the saber from his young guest's hand. The weapon almost wined in Fury's hands, as if it were a pet that hadn't been fed in centuries.

Finn cocked his eyebrow, "So you are from my galaxy."

Fury raised his chin, "Where I'm from is of less importance than where I am now."

"That sounds like a Jedi saying."

Fury smirked. "It was." He turned, and motioned for Finn to follow.

Finn hesitated again, not sure which path to take. Even though this man, Fury, was a Jedi…it didn't necessarily mean he was trustworthy. If anything, Fury was even less trustworthy now, than before. Jedi didn't exactly have the best reputation around Stormtroopers, even with Master Luke Skywalker's attempt at building a new order, tensions between the two groups were…tense, a best.

Nick Fury rolled his good eye and grinned, "Come on, we're gonna check on your ship. See if we can't get a few more repairs done."

Finn felt himself weakening again. He did need to check on his ship, and Fury was probably the only one of this miserable rock with the knowledge (and the supplies) to fix it. Once again, Finn found himself at the mercy of another.

"Alright."

Finn hated feeling like he was helpless. What good was all of his training, and battle tactics if he couldn't use them in a tight situation? Were the strategies he learned really that useless? Or was he simply just a pathetic excuse for a soldier? Captain Phasma always told him he was…maybe, deep down, she could see Finn's own confidence shake. Troopers aren't supposed to doubt themselves. They're supposed to be strong. Strong enough to protect the whole galaxy…not get themselves stranded on a nowhere planet.

The two walked through the halls of the helicarrier. With each passing SHILED agent, Finn was shot more and more looks. There were whispers in a tongue that he couldn't understand. Women stared at him and smirked. Some whistled. Others spoke and giggled like school children. Was this normal behavior on this planet?

Fury looked back and smiled, "It seems you're quite popular around here."

Finn looked around at the passing agents and all of them were staring at him.

"Uh…is there something on my face?" Finn asked.

And Fury only laughed.

Fury led Finn to the hanger doors, and inside, sat his ship…or rather, what was left of it. It had been stripped a part. Its engine was in pieces. The wings had been removed. Hell, they even scratched the paint.

"W-what happened?" Finn asked in horror. "When I left this thing was in better condition." Finn leapt from Fury's side, and out to where his ship now lay in tatters. "D-do you know the punishment for screwing with an instrument of the First Order?"

Captain Phasma was going to murder him…and then make his corpse clean the refreshers.

"Calm down," Nick said, "it's standard procedure to take a part anything that could be misconstrued as dangerous. We need to confirm that it's not a threat."

"It was a downed starship. How the kriff could it have been a 'threat'?"

Fury just shrugged, "On this world kid, guys in lab coats are threats…especially when they get angry."

Out of nowhere, a young woman in a tight blue uniform walked up to Fury, saluted, and stole a quick glance at Finn. Her hands were gloved in black, and her hips stood strong and sturdy as she conversed. It was easy to tell that these…soldiers, or agents, or whatever they were, were well trained. Finn might not have been able to understand the culture, but it was clear that discipline was a big part of it.

"At least that parts the same," Finn whispered.

The woman looked to Fury and spoke. "Sir, there's been a situation, and it needs your attention. Immediately." Her voice was stone and cold, almost in terror. She turned, and Fury followed her.

"H-hey wait," Finn said, "What about my ship?"

But Fury didn't answer.

Finn, unsure of what to do, and too angry to think of anything else, followed Fury.

The trio walked through a pair of double doors, and into a room filled with computers. The woman marched over to a giant screen, tapped a few keys, and up popped a video (some kind of live feed, Finn assumed) of…

"The Avengers?" Fury asked. Fury couldn't believe it…and he was seeing it with his own eye. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, were destroying downtown New York. Cars flew everywhere, people ran in terror. Fury doubted even Loki could have done that much damage.

"What is going on?" Fury asked.

"This," the woman said pointing, "Is a live stream of downtown. We don't know why the Avengers are attacking, we even tried to contact Widow, but her communicator is down."

Fury only shook his head. "Have we sent out agents to apprehend them?"

The woman nodded, "We have, but unfortunately they haven't been successful."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

The woman shrugged again, "We assumed you wanted," she glanced at Finn, "you didn't want to be disturbed."

"Well, I'm disturbed alright, the mightiest team in the world…is now trying to destroy it."

The woman glanced back to the screen. "It's difficult to believe."

"Yeah well, I don't believe it." Fury pointed to the screen, "Get all available agents to that scene now, and I want our top scientists working on a cause. Mind control, blackmail, hell, maybe they ran out of coffee, but I want an explanation."

The woman saluted and briskly marched off, passing Finn without so much as a glance.

"And what was that about?" Finn asked. "Because it sounded pretty bad."

Fury only shook his head, "Well…it's about to get worse."


	10. Chapter 10

After sticking Finn in one of SHIELD's private quarters and telling him to "Stay put," Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, former Jedi Master of the Republic, ran through the halls of the helicarrier. It was one thing to have a maniac like Loki tearing up New York, but it was another thing entirely to have the Avengers, protectors of the peace, spreading fear and panic.

Fury tapped his comm, "I'm heading out now, I want full surveillance, weapons at the ready, but hold your fire until I figure out what's going on."

The jet was already prepped, the seat was even warm, and Nick took off without a second thought.

"Hill," he said as he made another connection to the base, "What's the ETA on that backup team?"

"3 minutes," she said.

Nick just shook his head. That was too long. Too much collateral damage could be done in that time span, and even worse, the public's opinion of the team would be tainted beyond repair.

"Director Fury?" Hill asked from over the intercom. It was always difficult to listen to someone while speeding through the sky, but somehow, Maria Hill's voice always came through loud and clear. "What are we to do with your guest?"

"W-what? What about him?"

"He seems agitated…no one can understand what he's saying, but-"

"Just keep him in his quarters. I'll deal with him later." Nick tapped a few keys on the dashboard, he would arrive in downtown in seconds. He had no plan, not nearly enough gun power, and hardly any idea what was going on with his team…but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Roger sir, Hill out." The message ended, and once more the sound of air whisking past filled the cockpit.

Just upon the horizon, sat New York, large, bearing, and gulfed in flames. Down below sat SHIELD agents of all experience levels, manning their positions, and guiding citizens away from the danger. At least something was going right.

Nick landed, spotted a turned over truck, and quickly used it as his cover. He surveyed the area. Two agents surrounded each port, and in the distance, Hawkeye glared down from the height of a streetlight. With Clint's superior marksmanship, he could have destroyed any target he wanted…but he only fired when any one agent dared to advance.

"He's trying to keep them away," Nick whispered. "But under whose order?"

Fury closed his eyes, and tapped into the Force, he could sense a large disturbance within Clint's mind, the same cold aloofness that held him when Loki was in control.

"So…it's a brainwashing game, is it?"

Nick tapped his watch, and connected to the SHIELD database, filled with villains and scoundrels the agency was still looking for. There had to be someone who was capable of mind control. Had Loki gotten free? No, if that were the case, Thor would be here, and Stark is immune to Loki's magic.

Could it be AIM? Perhaps their tech had advanced enough for such capabilities, but if that were so, why hadn't SHIELD been notified? Not only that, if anything was progressing that quickly, Stark would have noticed it.

Whoever was behind this had both stealth and power.

"Director Fury, we have Black Widow in our sights, commencing advancement."

Widow? No…no, no. Even at her worse, Widow was deadlier than any of the agents on the field right now. Another car on the east side exploded, spewing debris and dirt everywhere.

"Belay that order," Fury tapped his watch once more, "Do you understand me? Bel-"

But the only answer Nick got, were the nerve chilling screams of the agents on the other end. Loud, terrified, innocent…and now gone. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"No." Nick glanced down to his communicator, "Listen," he screamed, "I want all men to focus on evacuation. Do not engage the Avengers. I repeat, focus on the citizens, do not engage the Avengers."

No matter how well trained his agents, they were still no match for Earth's mightiest, and he would be damned if he was going to let any more of his men fall today. He grabbed his gun, and crawled across the street, hoping not to catch Hawkeye's fire. He was a Jedi. If he wanted, he could cut down the entire team with no effort, and if he were back on Corusant, or Tatooine, he would.

But this was earth, and the rules were different. As a Jedi, he could use his power openly, but as a spy, he had to be careful which of his enemies and allies knew of his true ability. If he went forward, lightsaber blazing, and Force powers flying, it would only give SHIELD's enemies more of a motive to strike, and it would give the rest of the world the biggest weapon of all…information about himself. No matter how good a Jedi you are, knowledge and stealth will always win out…Palpatine had taught him that.

He tapped his earpiece and grinned, "Hill, I'm moving forward, keep the other agents out of harm's way."

"Negative Fury," Hill said from the other end, "The zone is too hot, and the Avengers are too strong. I'm sending reinforcements."

"Belay that Hill," Fury said, "I will not engage directly, but we need answers. Get the other agents out of here as soon as you've confirmed citizen safety. Fury out."

Fury glanced behind him, and saw the other agents sling their guns over their backs, and move out. Good, the fewer the better. This wouldn't really be a problem for him.

"I hope you know what you're doing, sir," Hill said from the other end of the earpiece.

Fury only smiled, "I always do."


	11. Chapter 11

Finn hadn't even been on this planet for a full solar cycle, and this was the second time he was shoved in some cramped room, being watched by people he didn't know and couldn't understand. Wonderful.

The place was packed with agents whose eyes were hidden behind (what looked to be) mini face plates. Back home, Troopers kept their faces hidden so that the enemy would only know them as agents of the First Order. The best way to instill order is to be a unit, at least, that's what Captain Phasma always drilled into him.

His new "room" was even more crowed, and less comforting, than his old room with the Avengers. There wasn't even a bed to lay down on, all Finn had was an old chair that squeaked whenever he shifted his sitting position. And when he did, a whole room full of uniformed men (and women) pointed black pistols straight to his face.

Finn looked to his left, and sighed, "Uh, not to be rude, but could I get a glass of water?"

No answer.

"Right." Finn only leaned back in his chair, careful not to make his chair squeak. Fury wanted him alive, that much was true, but a soldier under stress was capable of forgetting orders.

A woman walked in, her hands at her sides, and her eyes focused. The other agents stood at attention, saluted, and then returned their hardened gazes to their guest.

"Dismissed," she said.

The other agents nodded, lowered their weapons and promptly exited the room, leaving Finn and her alone.

 _Crisp and commanding_ , Finn thought. _I bet she and Captain Phasma might get along well._

She raised her wrist, and tapped her watch twice, and then scowled. She looked back to Finn, her eyes taking in everything about him. His ashy hands. His cheeks, rough with a budding beard.

"Alright, if this is going to work, we're going to need some communication," she said as she reached into her pockets and pulled out two small devices. She leaned down and gently one of them in Finn's hand.

"Tttthhhhiiiisssss," she said slowly, waving the device back and forth "Is a cccccoooooommmmmmuuuunnnnniiiiiccccaaaatttoooooorrrrr."

Finn looked down at his palm, and rolled it in his hands, and in between his fingers. He looked back to the woman, and she waved her device, and then proceeded to stick it in her ear. She took it out again, and then placed it back. Over and over.

Finn cocked his eyebrow, it was pretty obvious she wanted that thing (whatever the hell it was) inside of him. Now, this would be the second time Finn was placing something inside of him that he didn't understand. He didn't know how technology worked here, and this device could be some kind of tracking signature, or a mind dormant control parasite. It wasn't uncommon for Separatists to use such tactics during the Clone Wars.

He took a deep breath, and did as she suggested, praying that he wouldn't regret it later. His ear was instantly filled with loud static, annoying buzzing, and clicking that made Wookie lullabyes sound pleasant.

"….can…understand…"

The buzzing only grew louder, and slowly the static began to subside.

"Can you understand me?" she asked, in the pristine Basic Finn had ever heard since crash landing on this planet.

"You speak Basic too?" Finn asked, trying to keep his surprise to a minimum. This was now the second time he had been taken by surprise.

The woman smiled, "My name is Maria Hill, second in command of SHIELD." Hill titled her head, "And you would be?"

"Finn," he said.

"Just Finn? You don't have a last name?"

Finn only shrugged. A last name implied family. An identity. A namesake that tied you to something besides the First Order. Storm Troopers did not have "families" only brothers in arms, fellow Troopers they lay their lives down for. Finn had known this since, as all Storm Troopers did. But that didn't meant he liked it entirely.

"Either way," Hill said, "I need you to come with me."

* * *

Finn stared out into a chrome room that seemed to reach out into forever. Maria Hill had lead him from his quarters, and straight to this place…and then promptly left. Unwilling to answer any of Finn's questions. He kind of thought the communicator was malfunctioning.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed through the room and out into infinity. "Is there something I'm supposed to do here?"

"Finn…" came Maria Hill's voice from some hidden speaker. "Authorized by Director Nick Fury, you're mission is to reach the other side."

Finn frowned. Great, now he was forced to run in circles like some bantha rat? "May I ask why?" Finn looked up to the ceiling, hoping to find something else to look at besides dulled chrome walls. No such luck.

"The mission has already begun."

And deep within himself, Finn felt a cold rumbling, a premonition of something coming for him. Big and bold, like a Deathstar…he had to move. He had to move now.

And he did, he leapt into the room, just as a wall of fire arose from the floor, licking his boots. The once calm, chrome room, was now filled with flame in all directions…once false move, even one wrong breath would mean his end.

"W-what?" He looked all around him, trying to find some friendly face, or cautioned answer. "What the Force am I supposed to do?" he screamed, watching as the fire ate at the floor, and the walls around him. Underneath the crackling sound of flame, he heard his answer.

"Survive."


	12. Chapter 12

With the other agents and civilians safely out of the way of Hawkeye's fire, Fury could concentrate on the biggest advantage he could acquire…information. The Shield files were loaded with potential suspects, but none of them fit with the attack pattern. Could it be someone new? Trying to make a name for themselves in the underworld scene?

Fury dodged to a turned over truck and crouched low. Clint was still in range, and if he wanted, Clint could shoot an arrow right through Fury's eye. Whoever was behind this, Fury thought, wouldn't be near Hawkeye, that was villainy 101. No, Hawkeye was the just the strong man. If Fury wanted answers, the place was at the top of the Avengers, and that started with Iron Man, or Captain America.

Nick Fury rolled out into the street, and scurried out into the intersections of New York. The streets were empty, and that made Nick less nervous. He didn't need any more collateral damage, or injured innocents. He tapped the communicator in his ear, "Fury to base, come in base."

But all that was heard was static. "Great," Fury said, "Something's jamming the comm signals."

 _Okay…so I'm on my own_. Fury felt a small smile creep onto his face. _Just how I like it._

Fury looked to the sky, it was clear that this whole thing was just a show. A way to get the public to move against the Avengers, so that meant the stunt needed to be as big and as obvious as possible. The biggest parts of the Avengers, Stark and Rogers, would be the ones doing the most damage, after all, the best way to take out a snake is to chop off its head, right?

Fury closed his good eye, and reached into the force. He felt the wash of fear, the base of anger and the chill of numbed consciousness swirl around him. Searching for any trace of hot tempered arrogance that went so well with Stark. Even under mind control, basic parts of their personality would still be traceable, and Fury knew the Avengers well enough to be able to sense them even if they were across the galaxy.

He could sense it. All of it. The cold calculations of Natasha. The dry wit of Clint. The nobility of Steve…and Stark. Tony Stark, flying through the air like a circus performer, in all of his arrogant glory. Stark was above them all, heading straight for Avengers tower. Just a few miles from Fury current location.

"Got my target."

Fury ducked behind a nearby alley, and ran off towards Avengers tower. He could summon his car, but that would be too conspicuous, and even worse, it would tip off whoever was behind this that Fury was on their trail. Nick would have to run…unfortunately.

* * *

This was insane. Not even the First Order, with its rules and allegiance to its Order, forced its recruits to run through a room of fire…well, at least not anyone in Finn's platoon. The flames only rose higher, and faster. Finn barely had time to even think, let alone react. When he moved to the left, a wall of flame blocked his path. When he side stepped to the right, the flames crawled from the floor, and up to his pants. He was on fire. _He was on fire_.

"This is ridiculous." Finn squeezed his jacket tighter, the only thing that was keeping his arms from burning off his body. Even now, as the flames rose higher, he could feel his own breath shortening. Oxygen was becoming as scarce as a safe harbor during the days of the Empire. Finn coughed. Harder and harder. Moving further and further away from the flames…but it wasn't enough. His body was becoming lighter, he felt as if he feet barely touched the ground.

Thinking of a strategy wasn't going to work. Trying to figure a way to the other side of the flames was only going to waster the little oxygen he had left. He couldn't think, he had to act on instinct alone. Anything else, and it would mean his end. Finn covered his mouth, and reached deep within himself…a place so deep, he didn't even knew of its existence.

 _Be calm…_

Finn stood still.

 _Walk forward…_

He walked…

 _Trust…trust in the force._

And Finn did so. He moved, gently, swiftly, one foot in front of the other. Quietly sidestepping whatever flame blocked his path. Wherever flame was…Finn wasn't. It was almost as if he were being guided by someone else's strings. To Finn, it felt as if he were moving through a dream.

And, the flames subsided…he had reached the other side. His skin was burned, his jacket was singed…but he was alive.

Through some miracle, he was alive.

* * *

Fury stared out into the New York streets, Avengers tower was just beyond his sight...and Iron Man as well. Nick scurried across the street, and approached the tower's far wall. He reached inside his coat pocket, and applied SHIELD's special adhesive to his hands. Something the science department cooked up. It was portable, light, and made less noise than a grappling hook. Not only that, it was far more reliable. A grappling hook could snap (even the best ones were a liability) but this adhesive had never failed.

Fury climbed up the side of the tower, keeping his good eye on the inside. If there were any surprises, Fury wanted to know about them. He climbed, and climbed, until he reached the twelfth floor. He cut a hole in the glass, and quietly slipped inside. The tower was still as clean, and pristine as when he left it. The sound of iron clad boots on the roof.

Great, Daddy's home.

He needed to act fast. The one good thing about Stark was his obsession with anything electronic. He kept security cams in all sorts of odd places (including his bedrooms during private time with ladies). All Nick had to do was get to a mainframe and check the security cams…all without Iron Man finding out. Piece of cake.

Because Fury was paranoid (and in his line of work, that was a good thing) he had had every part of the tower memorized. He could tell you everything from where the kitchen was, to where Stark stashed his porn. The computer rooms were just beneath level fourteen, two levels from his current position.

Nick bolted towards the stairs, if he could get to the computers, he could get answers. He past hall after hall, up stairs that seemed endless, until-

"Fury."

Nick stopped dead in his tracks, standing in front of him, stood the Invincible Iron Man himself, repulsor ray pointed straight at Fury's chest.

Nick just grinned, "Is this how you welcome all your guests?"

But instead of the clever retort Stark was so known for, all that was heard was the slow patterned breathing of the man inside.

"What? No witty one-liners Stark? That's so unlike you…almost as if you weren't yourself."

Fury could feel Stark's intent underneath that armor. He was going to fire, and nothing Fury said would make any difference…but maybe he could at least get something out of him. A clue, a hint, a stupid joke that might lead to something. Once more, Nick reached into the Force and stretched out to Stark's psyche. Not even The Force could undo mind control, but it was really all they had.

Deep within Stark's mind…deeper than his issues with his father, his feelings for Pepper Potts, his obsession with his own greatness…then was something there. Panic. Fear. Helplessness.

…he was calling out for help.

"Goodbye Fury," Stark said…and a blue beam of energy shot from Iron Man's palm, and straight into Nick Fury's chest…and Nick flew through the hall and crashed into the window. Shards of glass cut his skin, memories flooded back like snow from a mountain top.

 _Unlimited power._

Shadows, and secret agendas hidden beneath a kind guise. Corusant, New York, the Jedi, the Avengers…all a part of the same shamed past.

And once more, Mace Windu fell.


	13. Chapter 13

It was never supposed to happen. None of it. They were Jedi. He was a Jedi, someone who was trained his whole life to protect and serve. It was because of Palpatine that the order fell. It was because of Skywalker, who had shamed the Order, that Palpatine lived. Broken, and defeated, hunted and forgotten. What good was a lightsaber, if it couldn't protect anyone?

"Director Fury?"

But perhaps…it could be awaken once more.

"Fury? Can you hear me?"

Nick Fury, opened his one good eye, and glanced around, taking in his surroundings at an inhuman pace. White walls, meant for calming atmospheres. Drawn curtains to keep the sun out. Maria Hill who-

Wait. What?

"Hill?" Fury asked, slowly propping himself up onto his arms. "Where am I?"

"SHIELD medical bay," she said, "We managed to extract you from the bottom of Avenger's Tower before Iron Man could confirm you're demise." Maria Hill held a manila folder close to her chest. "I don't suppose you'll be telling us how you managed to survive a fourteen storied drop, right?"

"Nope." Not that Nick could, he was unsure of it himself, but as the Jedi saying went, the Force works in strange ways.

"Either way, I have to data on you Nick Junior-"

"Don't tell me you're calling him that now too," Fury said.

"Oh no," Hill corrected, "I know his names Finn, but the rest of the personnel have taken to calling him Junior…seeing as he was attached to you at the hip when he first got here." Hill forced back a small smile, "Anyway, your kid is pretty remarkable. I had my doubts when you ordered him to take the full SHIELD mission X. Even Captain America had difficulties with that. But he did it." She handed him the folder and moved a stray hair out of her face. "What exactly is this kid?"

Fury looked through the folder. Heart rate charts. Data input. Nervous system breakdowns. All working overtime in a way that SHIELD's machines could not calculate. But Fury could, because Fury knew what they indicated. There was no doubt about it, Finn was a force-sensitive.

"Where is he now?" Nick asked.

"I stashed him in his quarters. He's resting, kid was too tuckered out to walk so I had one of the agents carry him." Hill smirked once more and raised her phone to Nick's eye level, "It was so adorable I had to take a pic."

Fury gently pushed her phone away, and rose out of bed.

"Sir, I have to protest. You're in no condition to move around, and-"

"Relax Hill," Fury said as he pulled on his leather coat, "I'm just going to check on the kid. And for the time being, you're in charge. See if you can't get some more Intel on whoever is mind controlling the Avengers."

"Mind control?" Hill asked, "You think it's simple brainwashing? How?"

Fury just shrugged, "Call it a feeling."

* * *

Hill was right, the kid was tuckered out. More so than even Fury had seen in his many years of service at SHIELD, or the Jedi Order. Finn slept with his body slumped against a cot. His long arms dangled from the edge, and his mouth hung open. The guy was too exhausted to even close his mouth. His arm was bandaged in certain places, probably from the mission's burns. Fury had designed that mission exercise to be nearly impossible for the normal SHIELD agent, it was meant to be a test to show potential super human abilities. Perhaps, deep down inside, Nick (or rather, Mace) had wanted to find another. Someone who could wield his lightsaber and take up the Jedi Order once more.

Perhaps…that time was now.

"Finn," Nick gently shook the boy's shoulder, "Wake up. We need to talk."

And gently, like a soldier awakening from a dream, Finn's eyes opened. "Fury?" he whispered. Nick could feel the boy's emotions in his chest, first confusion swirled with fatigue, and then quickly replaced with an over developed fury.

"You! You tried to have me killed!" Finn screamed. He leapt from his bed, and rolled onto the ground. His feet squared off, and he took a fighting stance.

Nick rolled his eye, "Come on now, you know that's not going to work."

"I'm a Stormtrooper of the First Order, even without my weapon, I'm more than a match for someone like you…and I want answers."

Nick tilted his head and grinned. "Really?" Fury slid his left foot back, and held out his hand…the perfect taunt. "You want answers, then come and get them."

Finn charged. His arms were close to his body, and his feet hardly touched the ground. Not a bad start. Finn swung, and Fury dodged with little effort. Finn jumped, and swung his leg so that the toe of his boots grazed the top of Fury's hairless scalp. Finn was trained, that much Fury could tell. The young man had good reflexes, a swift style, and a hard frame. It was almost as if he were genetically created for the sole purpose of combat.

Finn punched, but Fury's armed parried, and in the seconds, Nick had found himself behind Finn.

"You're not bad kid," Fury admitted, "But you lack a lot of technique and finesse."

Finn crouched down, and catapulted himself towards Fury chest…only to crash into the door frame, and hit the floor.

"See," Fury said, "You allow your emotions to get the better of you, and it impairs your judgement. All the combat skills in the galaxy are useless if you can't keep a cool head."

"Stop talking!" Finn said as he slowly rose from the floor.

Anger. Fear. Frustration…and yet so much untapped potential. Just like Anakin Skywalker. "You're not even listening, are you?"

Finn rubbed his shoulder and scowled, "What? Listen to the guy who tried to burn me alive?"

Fury shook his head, "Not to me…to the Force."

"T-the Force?"

Fury clasped his hands behind his back, "The reason you survived Mission X…isn't because of your natural fortitude, or your Trooper training, it's because you listened to your instincts. You were guided by something," Fury stopped, almost afraid to admit this, "something powerful, something that binds us all together. Every living being in the universe."

"But…that's impossible. I-"

"Finn," Fury said, "I don't know what life is like back where you're from. I don't know the state of the Order, or if The Force is something people even still believe in anymore…but I know you have it. I could sense it from the moment I saw you." Fury placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Think about it. Even during your training, haven't you felt a little off? Like your aim was just a little bit better than most. Your stamina was just a little more advanced. Am I right?"

Finn looked around, his hands were shaking, and his burns were still fresh from the flame. This whole day didn't make any sense, but…how could-

"How could I know about all of this?" Fury asked.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Finn lied. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly, swallowed hard, and looked into Nick Fury's eye, "Are you saying I'm some sort of Jedi?"

And Nick Fury tilted his head and sucked his teeth. "A Jedi? No, not even close. But with my help…a Jedi you may be."


	14. Chapter 14

There was a war going inside of him now, and that much Nick Fury was sure of. A fight between Nick Fury, the spy who built SHIELD from seizing every opportunity, and Mace Windu, the Jedi Master who saw the fall of a great way of life due to the crooked dealings of a young man. A young man who could not control his passions, just like Finn who came after him.

By all purposes, Finn should not be training. He was far too old. Far too impatient, and angry. Far too full of cold memories, and dark ambitions. But there wasn't any other choice. The Avengers were the greatest force on this planet, and it was possible Nick Fury could take them on alone, but at the same time, he might fall. And if he fell, who would be left to take up the fight? And even if he and his lightsaber could stop whoever was behind this scheme, it would mean giving away his greatest secret, that Nick Fury was really Mace Windu, a Jedi from a galaxy far far away. And that wasn't knowledge Fury was ready to hand over.

In the corner, Finn stood, his back erect, and his arms to his sides. All that Stormtrooper training must have been sewn into his brain…but no matter.

"What am I to do first...master."

For a small second, Nick could feel Mace Windu taking over, transporting him back to the Jedi temple, the smell of fresh Corusant air, the faint glow of a lightsaber's hilt. His old life that he had left behind.

"First," Nick said, "We have to work on your meditation."

"M-meditation?" Finn asked, "But what about the lightsaber, and Force abilities and-"

Fury simply raised his hand to silence the young man, "No." His voice was crisp and firm, "None of that comes until after you've learned to discipline yourself."

Fury could already tell that combat was not going to be an issue for Finn. It was clear he was trained in hand to hand combat, and with his obvious Force-sensitivity he could even stand toe to toe with Steve Rogers…but the problem was his lack of spiritual discipline. He could fight with his hands, but he could not fight with his sense of spirit.

Anakin Skywalker was the same way, and Mace Windu knew how that story ended. "Sit down."

Finn did so. He crossed his legs, and folded his arms.

"Now," Fury began, "I want you to close your eyes, and empty your thoughts."

This was a basic technique the younglings did back on the temple. Emptying your spirit so something new could be planted. Nick closed his eyes as well, reaching deep inside of himself, focusing, finding, freeing, the parts of his identity that had been buried for so long.

And he felt Finn. He felt Finn's spirit climbing into his. Finn's courage. Finn's loyalty. Finn's quick language. Finn's insecurities but…there was nothing Finn was attached to. No family members, no friends from school, no brothers in arms…just a strong loyalty to the First Order.

Nick Fury stooped low, his chin level to Finn's closed eyes, "Tell me about your family, Finn."

"I…don't have one."

Nick felt a deep, stinging numbness resonating from Finn's body. A pain that was so deep, it was almost a scar. "So…you're an orphan?"

Finn took a deep breath, "Stormtroopers do not have families. We are born to serve the First Order in all of its forms."

"What about brothers in arms? Even the clones saw one another as brothers…what do you and your Stormtroopers say to something like that?"

And the boy's body shifted at that question. His head rolled, almost as if he felt a little guilty. "We are only meant to care for the First Order. Any kind of attachment to something else places our whole purpose of existence into jeopardy."

It sounded like the Jedi Order, but something was different about it. While the Jedi did not believe in attachment, they did believe in humanity, and compassion. With Finn, and the First Order, those qualities were absent entirely. But Fury could sense an untruth hiding beneath Finn's face, "But there is someone you hold close to you, isn't there?"

Finn's body tenses, afraid to admit those feelings even to himself. "Yes. There is."

"And why is this person important?" That question was met with fear, indignation, a quick parry that almost made Fury regret asking…almost.

"Because he and I had been through everything together. Training. Chow. Blaster fire throughout the systems…he's the closet thing I have to a brother." A strong sense of compassion that lightened Fury's disposition.

"Who?"

And then that compassion was replaced with a balanced fear.

"D-does it matter who it is?" Finn asked.

"It does, it matters a lot. More than you could know."

"How?" Finn asked. His heartrate was quickening, his blood pumping, he was afraid. He was angry…but most importantly he was bent on protecting the person he cared for. That loyalty was something Fury hadn't felt since…well, since Mace Windu himself had joined the Jedi Council.

"Because that attachment, that loyalty I felt just now…is the thing that makes you worthy of being a Jedi." It was unorthodox, it was strange, a Jedi Padawan whose greatest strength was attachment. This was how Anakin Skywalker turned against them. This was how Mace Windu fell, but there was no choice, Fury could sense it, deep in his bones.

And he could also sense a strange compassion deep within Finn, a light that warmed the boy's chest. Anakin had that same light, once upon a time…but would the story end the same way?

Over the intercom, Maria Hill paged, "Director Fury you are needed in the main hangar."

Fury simply rubbed his eye, palm to face like he had seen Yoda do when no one was looking. "Couldn't it wait?"

Apparently not.

He glanced down to Finn, and Finn looked up. The kid got the message. "So," Finn asked, "What is it now? Are those Avengers, I met earlier back, or-"

"You really shouldn't ask so many questions." Fury fingers the back of his coat, where he had his lightsaber safely tucked away. "Instead of asking, you should seek."

Finn got up, and followed closely behind Fury.

"So this friend of yours," Nick asked, "Does he have a name?"

But Finn did not answer.

"You might as well tell me, I'll find out soon enough."

Finn shrugged, crossed his arms, and for a second kind of looked like a child trying to hold onto his favorite secret, but he relented. "Slip. His name is Slip."

"Slip, huh?" Interesting name.

The duo walked to the main hangar, (and Finn was beginning to feel like this entire facility was nothing but hallways that looked the exact same). In the middle of the floor stood Maria Hill and a tall blonde man with an iron hammer to his side. He wore a red cape that had as much majesty as its owner and for the briefest of seconds, Finn felt as if he had been pricked by electricity.

"Thor," Nick Fury said. He approached with the same veiled control that he did everything else, but it was obvious to all, even to Finn, that this man who stood like a god, was anything but pleased.

"Fury," Thor boomed, "We must have words. My comrades, the other Avengers are…Heimdall has seen my brethren destroying New York…how can this be? What madness have you brought?"

Wasn't it funny how whenever something bad happened, it was always Fury's fault? When the Avengers leveled half of downtown, Fury was the blame. When Baron Zemo escaped custody, Steve Rogers nearly shoved his entire shield up Fury's ass. Hell, they'd probably find a way to pin the melting icecaps on him too. But no matter.

"We suspect that the Avengers are under the control of a third party. Someone pulling the strings from the shadows, but we need more info-"

"Nonsense!" Thor screamed, his voice shook the walls of the room, "If my comrades are under some wicked spell, then it is the time for action and battle, not the spy games of cowards."

Same old Thor, as brash as ever.

"Thor, please. This isn't the time for-"

But Thor did not wait, he stormed past Fury and Finn, and marched through the hallway. "I shall not wait another moment. If my friends are in need, I shall away to rescue them, and nothing shall stand in my way."

Oh…this wasn't going to be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Finn, Stormtrooper of the First Order, soldier to Captain Phasma's platoon, and current Padawan to Director Nick Fury (if that was even his real name, and Finn was suspecting that it wasn't) was having the strangest day he had ever had since…well ever.

After crash landing on this strange planet, surviving a room of fire, and getting his butt handed to him in hand to hand combat, Finn was now chasing some tall, stout blonde man whose eyes seemed to carry the weight of sky.

"Thor, hold on!" Nick screamed.

"Nay man of Furies," Thor called back, "You and your…" Thor paused, and glanced back slightly, examining Finn's features with a gentle rigor "…nephew shall not deter me."

"Nephew?" Finn asked, "He thinks I'm your nephew?"

"Yeah, the idea that we're related seems to be going around a lot," Nick said. "And before you ask, no he isn't speaking Basic. It's just his ability."

Finn had been so caught up in following Fury that he had completely forgotten that on this planet, Basic was a rarity. He had simply assumed that it was Maria Hill's translator that was helping him understand, but Thor's words seemed different somehow. When words were filtered through the machine, they came out cold and unconnected to the speaker, as if Finn were listening to a droid sing. With Thor, the words were fluent, easy, and ready to be felt. Just like a native speaker.

"His ability?" Finn asked.

"The all-tongue. It allows him to speak and understand every language in existence, within this galaxy, or others."

Well, that's certainly a useful ability, but you'd think someone with that kind of power would spend more time listening.

The duo sprinted down the hallways, and to the bay door where Thor had already been. The doors had been pried open, and there in the distance Thor flew out into the skies. The doors were opened just enough so that the warrior could go through without placing the Helicarrier crew members in danger of being sucked through them. The guy might not listen, but at least he was considerate…somewhat.

"We're following him," Nick said.

"Really?" Finn asked, "He doesn't really seem like the type who likes being followed."

"He isn't, but we're doing it anyway." Nick jogged back to what looked to be a red car. It's chrome was polished to a shiny finish. It's wheels looked to be made of silver, and its windows were so clean it was like they weren't even there.

"Let's go kid," Nick said. "We can't let Thor get too ahead of us. Hopefully Coulson won't mind us borrowing Lola for a bit."

Finn looked towards the nearly open door. Here he was again, about to follow some new menace out into a world he had just been acquainted with. He hesitated, a decision that would get your head blown off in any battle field. He didn't want to travel around this new world, chasing flying men. He wanted to go home. That's all he had ever wanted from the start.

"Finn," Nick said, "Get in, we're wasting time."

Finn wanted to disobey. To forget this entire thing and walk off. He knew where his ship was, he could probably find a way to repair it. He could rebel, he could be free…but that wasn't something he was conditioned to do. He was a soldier…and soldiers followed orders.

"Yes sir." Finn hopped in, and Fury opened the bay doors, and drove off into the sky.

* * *

Thor had gotten a large head start on the two of them, but Fury did not have to see Thor to know where he was going. The Asgardian was brash, and bold, he acted before he thought, and if there was a battle to be had, he would chase it down to the ends of the nine realms. Thor was heading towards Avengers Tower, right where the rest were situated. And if Nick's guess was right, it would also be the only place where SHIELD could get the answers it needed.

Avengers Tower was coming up upon the horizon. The slight smell of electricity was in the air, and Nick could feel the static on Coulson's steering wheel. And Thor floated on the outskirts of the Tower, his hammer whirling around him like helicopter blades. This was new, Thor thinking before riding off into battle. Perhaps Asgard's favorite son was learning after all.

"Avengers," Thor screamed, his voice loud enough to crumble mountains, "I am here to free thee from whatever spell that has you in its snare. You shall be slaves no longer!"

Never mind.

Nick pulled a small lever on the side of the glove compartment, and the car's red paint began to absolve itself into the colors of the sky. Hidden from enemies who may wish to take aim. Coulson was always protective of his car, and for once, it had come in handy.

The tower doors opened, and Iron Man flew towards the sky, his repulsor ray aimed straight for Thor's chest.

"Hello there Thor," Iron Man said.

To Finn's ears, his words were head in a muffled, static Basic, but at least he could understand what was going on.

"Come with me," Iron Man said, "We have…much to discuss."

Thor only shook his head, "Nay my friend, the man of furies has told me you and the others are under some spell." He pointed his hammer to Iron Man's face plate, "I have come to lift it from you."

Iron Man's head tilted, neither Nick or Finn could see his facial expression, but they knew that his gesture could only mean trouble.

"Is that so, big guy?"

And the doors of the tower opened further, to reveal Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America, each one with a jetpack strapped to their backs. Hawkeye had his bow strung, and his arrow ready to fly. Captain Steve Rogers' shield was at the ready, and Widow only stood to the side, her arms folded and her mind calculating every action that could unfold.

"You sure you want to do this Thor?" Iron Man asked.

As if answering his question, the skies began to rumble. Dark clouds gathered over head, and a streak of lighting illuminated the coming darkness, even though Finn and Fury were hidden behind a cloaking device, neither of them felt safe.

Thor slammed his hammer down onto Iron Man's chest plate, and the man of Iron soared down to the earth. Taking that as their cue, Captain took his shield and jetpacked with way into the skies. Hawkeye unleashed a flurry of arrows, and Black Widow rushed back inside, her eyes doused in a cruel glint. The same expression she was preparing her move.

And when the Black Widow strikes, nothing remains.

"We've got to help him," Finn said. "With all of them against him, he doesn't stand a chance." Sentimentality. Something he was still working getting rid of. Captain Phasma always told him that it would be his undoing. But he couldn't just sit here and watch a man be torn apart.

"No," Fury said, "If we reveal ourselves it'll only put Thor at a greater disadvantage. We don't have the fire power to attack the entire team."

"W-what?" Finn asked, "You're a Jedi, and I'm a Stormtrooper, together there isn't a force anywhere that can stop us, and we can't just sit here and watch this go on!"

"Finn," Nick said, his voice a dangerous calm, "Be quiet or you'll give us away."

Thor swung his hammer overhead, and clouds began to gather faster and faster. Lightning struck. Thunder howled. Wind whipped across every piece of sky. "Hear me now my friends," Thor screamed, "You shall be set free. So sayeth the son of Odin."

And Iron Man sped from the ground, and right into Thor's back. His metal arms wrapped around the man's torso. "He knew you'd be coming Thor, which is why we made you a little surprise."

Natasha Romanov had crept to the top of the tower. She had what looked to be a canon mounted onto her shoulder. A black, long range bazooka that seemed to be drawing power from the agitated sky around it.

"See Thor," Iron Man said, "He knew you'd come to us, lighting and hammer blazing, thinking 'The Great Son of Odin' would save the day. Such arrogance."

Thor tried to struggle from Iron Man's grip, but he couldn't free himself without hurting his friend.

"Friend Stark please, this is madness. You managed to escape Loki's mind control tricks, can you not do so again?"

In a matter of minutes the weapon was charged. Nick and Finn could only watch from the sidelines as the charged beam ripped through the sky and into Thor's chest with the power of a Deathstar. And the mighty son of Odin, fell limp in Iron Man's arms.

Finn nearly leapt from his seat (and he would have if his seat belt wasn't fastened on him so tightly). The young man was visibly shaking. Even thieving pirates from Dagobah wouldn't resort to such cowardly tactics to defeat a foe.

"Finn, no," Nick said. "We can't do anything for him now."

"We could try!" Finn screamed. "We could fight. We could stand up to them. We could-"

"No." Nick's eye only wavered, "There is something we can do, but not here. There is a solution to this problem, but you are unable to see it. Right now, the best thing we can do is go back to the base, and form a better strategy."

Nick turned the car away, and Finn could only look back as The Avengers carried Thor's lifeless body back into their tower. The mighty son of Odin, defeated by his own comrades.


	16. Chapter 16

"We shouldn't have ran away like that!" Finn slammed his side of the car door, and the sound echoed through the Helicarrier. "I thought the Jedi were supposed to help people! Not run away and hide."

"And just what would you have had me do Finn?" Nick asked, "Fly over and taken them out in the sky? We were at a tactical disadvantage on all sides. And even if I took them all out, we still don't know whose pulling their strings."

"We could have at leas-"

"Finn," Nick said. "Listen, you've got a lot of passion," just as Anakin Skywalker had before him, "and that may very well be your undoing." Nick fiddled with the insides of his jacket, removing thread after thread. "If you let your passions control you, you won't be able to get anything done. You need to look beyond the present moment."

The present moment?

"Think about it kid," Nick said, "I know Thor. He's impulsive and big hearted, and will do whatever it takes to help those he loves. And I also knew he wouldn't be a match for the entire team alone, and that he would be captured." Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "Which is why I planted this on his person. Now that he's inside the tower we'll be able to hack into Stark's systems and get a better idea of what we're up against."

But Finn was still skeptical. He crossed his arms. "And how do you know they won't just kill him?"

"Because whoever is behind this wanted the whole team. They're planning something big, and it requires Thor."

Finn felt his temper beginning to subside…slowly. "So now what?"

"While my little present works its way into Stark's system, I need to get you ready."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Nick tapped the lapel on his jacket, "Hill set up room 3, and keep monitors on the Avenger's Tower feed. I'm expecting footage shortly. I want a check in the second something comes up, got it?"

"Yes Director Fury," Hill said from the inside of Fury's jacket.

Fury laid his eye on the young man who stood in front of him. His body was bred for fighting, but his spirit was no stronger than a piece of string. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Room 3 was where agents went to learn the basics against security systems. In Fury's line of work a basic security measure was a room full of guns firing in all directions. In order to leave with your skin intact you needed to be one with your surroundings. Hawkeye could do it. Widow could do it. Every agent who had ever served under Fury could do it.

And now it was Finn's turn.

"This," Fury said while gesturing to an empty room, "Is your first test."

Finn stood, blindfolded and unsure, in the middle of the entire ordeal. There was no room for failure here. No margin for error. Win or die. He was beginning to sound like Captain Phasma. In the young man's hands, was Fury's lightsaber. The weapon of ancient warriors. People of legend, and it felt as if it weighed more than an entire space cruiser.

"The blasters are set on stun, so you don't have to worry about injury…too much."

But what if Fury was wrong?

"Your job is to block them. Just trust yourself, and listen."

What if Finn wasn't what Nick Fury thought he was?

"Can you do that?"

Finn tightened his grip on the saber's hilt. "We're about to find out."

SHIELD caliber canons surrounded Finn's body, he could hear the sound of their energy charging, growing and growing. And inside, Finn felt as if the weapon in his head was only growing heavier. Too heavy to carry.

"Go."

The saber flared to life, and the room was illuminated by a purple light. To a Trooper, avoiding blaster fire wasn't important. If you were hit, you were dead. There'd be no funeral, only a curse upon your name. To the First Order, expendability was a soldier's greatest asset.

There were shots fired everywhere, whizzing past Finn's ear, buzzing through Finn's nose. Stinging Finn's shoulder. He raised the weapon. He tried to block. He missed, he fell, he tasted the dirt on the cold floor. It was too much. Too quickly. Too many-

"You're not listening," Fury said. His voice was calm and cut through the noise like thunder through a cold morning. All around them both was nothing but chaos, and yet Nick Fury remained steadfast and calm, "That weapon in your hand isn't a baseball bat. You don't just swing it without introspection."

 _Listen to the Force…hear its call. Let it in._

"Director Fury," Maria Hill's voice blared from the intercom, "We've got something on Avengers Tower. I think you'll wanna be here for this."

Nick Fury snapped his fingers, and the blaster fire ceased. He gazed at the young man beneath him. "You're holding back. I can sense it. Why?"

The blindfold had slipped off Finn's eyes, just enough so that he could see the tip of Fury's boots. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Well, allow me to clarify. You're doubting yourself. Why?"

"I'm not doubting myself. Stormtroopers don't doubt. I-"

"You're not just a soldier, Finn." He placed his hand on Finn's shoulder, and gently squeezed. "You're a man."

"The First Order doesn't need men, it needs soldiers."

The more Nick learned about this First Order, the less and less he liked it. Loyalty to a cause was important, but not at the expense of personal identity. What's the point of fighting for a cause when you have nothing to return to once the fighting is over?

"Can I ask you a question kid?"

Finn removed the blindfold completely and looked straight into Fury's eye. "What?"

"What is it you fight for?"

"The First Order an-"

"No," Nick said, "I don't mean that preprogrammed crap that you've most likely been fed since birth. I mean really. What is it that you," Fury gently tapped Finn's chest, "Fight for? Have you ever thought about it? What it is you believe, what it is you stand for?"

Nick Fury slid his hand down Finn's chest, and let his fingers touch the hilt of the lightsaber. "The lightsaber is more than just a weapon, it's an extension of who you are. So who are you, Finn?"

And Finn didn't have an answer. He was a soldier. A soldier since he was old enough crawl. A soldier who was taught loyalty, and strategy, and learned to do without humanity.

But who was he really?

And Finn hung his head low, "I…don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

Maria Hill looked on with worry. She kept her hands at her sides, but deep down she knew her stone face would not hide her feelings from Director Fury. Somehow, he always knew how she was feeling. It would have been unnerving if it wasn't so useful for interrogation purposes.

"What is it Hill?" Nick Fury asked, with little Nick (well, Finn) right by his side.

"Sir, you bug you placed on Thor had hacked through Stark's systems and…" she paused. "…the situation is far more dire than we first believed."

"What do you mean?"

Hill tapped on the keyboard, and on the viewing screen sat a red face that Finn had never encountered before. He had seen creatures from all walks of life on Corusant, Jakku, and Tattooine. He had seen the mystical Nightsisters, running through the jungles of Yavin. He had heard stories of the Hutts and their criminal Empire…but never had he seen a creature that was now appearing on the screen. A man whose head was redder than a meloorun fruit.

"Who is that?" Finn asked.

Nick did not answer, "What is Red Skull doing in Avengers tower? How did he even get there?"

Maria Hill scanned the desk, and quickly grabbed the few sheets of paper that had laid there. "According to our intel, it's some kind of mind control. W-we don't know how he did it…or why."

Mind control? Something like that wasn't in Red Skull's wheelhouse, but it was the only thing that made any lick of sense. He was controlling the Avengers, but for what purpose?

"Director Fury, I can scramble a team and-"

"No," Nick said. Hell their best agents aren't even a match for Black Widow, how could they hope to take on the entire team? This wasn't a job for spies, Nick knew that. "There's only one thing we can do." Fury turned towards Finn, and slowly nodded. "Hill, keep tabs on Avenger's Tower. I want to know everything that goes on in there. Leave nothing out."

He walked off, his hand on Finn's shoulder, "Junior and I are going on a little trip."

* * *

They had borrowed Coulson's car again…borrowed being the operative word. Finn sat with his seatbelt fastened and his mind on the day's training. He couldn't even be amazed by the speed at which they were descending to the ground.

 _Who are you Finn?_

In all of his years, all of his training, all of his work as a soldier, no one had ever asked him that. Not even himself.

"Perhaps you should ask yourself that more often, then," Nick said.

Finn was learning not to be surprised be anything Nick Fury did. He was a Jedi after all, and they can pretty much do anything…even read minds.

"That's not how the First Order works. You don't ask questions."

"You know," Fury began, "I remember a leader that frowned upon asking questions too. It was always 'Trust me' or 'Do what I say, the answers will come later', and I followed them. I never stopped to consider the possibilities of his orders, the repercussions…" Nick tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "The consequences that would cost millions their lives."

Chancellor Palpatine. The greatest schemer the galaxy had ever known. The Jedi never questioned him…and they all paid for it.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that if you're conditioned not to ask questions, you should probably asking them more than ever."

The car reached the ground with a soft bump, and sped off into the lower side of the city.

"What're we doing here?" Finn asked.

"We need help. There are some people who I know can stand toe to toe with the Avengers and, with luck, we'll be able to recruit them to our little cause."

"Can't you just use your agents? They seem equipped enough to deal with this situation."

"Are you mad, boy?" Fury nearly screamed, "There's no way any of them could stand up to the Avengers."

"Well, what about you? You're a Jedi after all."

Finn drove the car past old buildings, and rotted streets. According to SHIELD intel, this is where their first recruit was located.

"Look," Nick said, "I could go in there, lightsaber blazing but that would give too much away. You can't just hack your problems away kid. You've gotta use this," Nick pointed to Finn's head, "To get anywhere. Alright?"

The car slowed to a halt in front of an old apartment that looked like it could use a good repair man. The stone steps were covered in cracks. Nick and Finn got out of Lola, and walked up.

"Who lives here?" Finn asked.

"Someone very important," Nick said. Fury rapped his knuckles against the cold wood. "Now, let me do the talking, alright?"

Not that Finn had a choice of course. It wasn't like this mystery person would be able to understand him. But fortunately, thanks to Maria Hill's translator, Finn could at least keep up with the conversation that was going to ensue.

The door opened, and there stood a man whose skin was a dark as oak wood. His eyes hinted at a kind interior, but his calloused hands and folded arms said something completely different.

"Sam Wilson, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Without even being invited in Nick Fury was inside Wilson's home. A small apartment with a couch that, to Finn, looked older than a Clone Trooper's helmet. The place smelled of food…some kind of fruit perhaps? Grilled over a flame? The eating habits of this world were still too strange to Finn.

"What are you doing here Fury?" Sam Wilson asked. "I already told you, I'm not interested in joining SHIELD." Sam Wilson shifted his eyes, "Besides, I've already got my hands full with another project."

"Yeah, looking for Bucky Barnes, I know."

And Sam opened his mouth, as if he were about to question, but then he closed it…was there any reason to question it further? His eyes fell onto Finn, Fury's guest.

"Who's the kid? I didn't know you'd taken up babysitting."

"Never mind him," Nick said. "I need your help."

Sam just shrugged. "Not interested." He walked back to the kitchen, passing Finn without so much as a hello.

Nick Fury cocked his head, "Even if Steve's life depended on it?"

And Sam Wilson stopped. "Okay," he said, "You've got my attention."


	18. Chapter 18

"What are we doing here?" Finn asked. He and Nick Fury had left Sam Wilson's abode, and now stood in front of a large building that was as wide as the Jakku desert. There were jets parked on the sides, soldiers jogging across the fields, and men in tight uniforms that looked like they hadn't smiled solar cycles. "This is a military base, isn't it?"

"Yup," Nick said, "I guess no matter where you're from, some things are universal." Nick Fury walked through the white gates of the base. "But we're not here to sight see."

Finn followed close behind, not wanting to lose sight of Nick, of course, that's something that had been happening since Finn had first met the man. Nick's grace in combat, his cold calculations, his ability to see beyond the present moment…it was something Finn could only hope to match.

 _Who are you Finn?_

Soldiers stared as the two walked past, most likely because they weren't authorized to be there (all military followed the chain of command, so it would seem) but Nick Fury paid them no mind, in fact, he walked through the soldiers as if he were doing them a favor by even being in their presence.

They entered a large door way. The insides were covered in oil, spilled fluids, and what looked to be scraps of burnt shrapnel. It was a testing facility, from what Finn could decipher.

"What are we doing here?" Finn asked.

"We're here to see him," Nick said as he pointed across the room. Amidst the small crowd of soldiers, dressed in their crisped uniforms, stood another man. He stood with a gallant heroism that Finn had only heard about in passing. His chin sloped to the side, and his skin was as dark as the space between stars.

"Colonel Rhodes," Nick Fury said as he approached. "It's nice to see you again."

"Director Fury," Rhodes said, his hands almost reaching for the gun holstered at his hip, but then slowly finding their way back to his sides.

Nick chuckled, "Still don't trust me I see," he said.

"You're files in Tony's databases aren't exactly flattering," Rhodes said. He glanced down at Finn, and cocked his eyebrow.

Nick looked around the room, "I see your still testing Stark's tech…looking for military applications? I can't believe Stark signed off on that."

"It's not for combat," Rhodey glanced over to the far table, where shrapnel was being disassembled. "It's for medical purposes. Tony thinks some of his tech can be used for our wounded."

Fury placed his hand over his heart, "Ahhh Stark, ever the humanitarian."

"Fury, I know you didn't you come here to discuss Tony-"

"Actually, that's exactly what I came here to discuss." Fury walked forward. "I'll spare you the details, time is of the essence, Tony's been captured."

And Rhodey froze. "What do you mean, 'Captured'?"

"I mean, he's been brainwashed by the enemy, and his entire team is out there wreaking havoc. Now, I could swap theories with you on how this happened, or you could come with me and we can save your friend. Which will it be?"

Colonel Rhodes looked onward, his eyes never wavering. "Which do you think?"

* * *

Both Rhodes, and Wilson were en route to the SHIELD hellicarrier, but Fury needed one more component before they could ride off into battle. Fury knew those men well, he had been watching them for years. Sam Wilson, was a soldier. A loyal man who would fight for whatever he believed in. Rhodey Rhodes was disciplined. A man who could roll with the punches and come back stronger. Fury himself was a strategist, someone who could calculate twelve moves in advance, but there was one more person they needed.

Fury and Finn pulled the car up to a beaten old building on the outskirts of town. This part of New York, Fury had told Finn, was called Hell's Kitchen.

"How old are you again?" Fury asked.

Finn unbuckled his seatbelt, and slipped out of the car. "I'm not sure. The First Order doesn't keep tabs on the ages of its soldiers."

"Well, if anyone asks your twenty-one, alright?" Nick slammed the car door behind him, and walked up towards the building. Sam Wilson, and James Rhodes were easy to convince. They were men of loyalty. Men who wanted to make some kind of a difference. Most importantly, their friends were in jeopardy. But this next recruit was a different entity entirely.

Finn and Fury walked in, and the smell of spilled alcohol filled both of their nostrils. A bar. A small whole in the wall that most people would overlook. The perfect place for someone who was trying to escape, and never be found.

But Fury had found him.

The bar was one of the cleanest (if not meticulous) places Fury had ever seen, and that included this and the other galaxy. There were no scratches on the tables, no scuff marks on the floor. Fury took a seat, and Finn did the same.

"Can we get a little service?" Nick called.

From the back room, the sound of heavy boots stomped from behind the door, and into the light. A man, tall and stout, stood a full four inches over Nick's full frame.

"Sorry about that boys," he said. "What can I get ya?"

Nick just coughed into his hand, "A beer for me," and then thumbed to Finn, "And a glass of milk for him."

The man nodded, reached behind the bar and pulled out two glasses. He glanced to Finn, "I take it you're under the limit, right?"

Finn nodded, tapping the translator in his ear to make sure it still worked. He didn't really know what the "age-limit" on this planet was, but he had consumed alcohol before, hell, what Stormtrooper hadn't? But he wasn't about to try and navigate the customs, here. Not yet, anyway.

"You're Luke Cage, right?" Fury asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do." Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a badge. "Mr. Cage, I'm director Fury, agent of SHIELD. I need your assistance."

Luke's eyes widened with, from what Finn could see, fear…but something else too. Anger. Frustration. Remorse. "Get out."

"Look Mr. Cage, I know your story," Nick said. "You were imprisoned for a crime you didn't do. Experimented on. You escaped, and now you spend your days trying to keep a low profile. Nice and legit." He glanced around the bar, the place was well taken care of. It was clear Luke didn't have much, and everything he did have, was locked up here. Mementos from a shattered life? Mace Windu knew all about that.

"I said get out."

"Mr. Cage, I-"

"No." Luke Cage took a deep breath, and gently placed his hands on the bar…it was almost as if he were afraid of breaking something. "I don't need any more of you people coming into my life and fucking things up for me."

Just as Nick suspected…this was going to be difficult. Luke Cage, from what Fury could gather, was a man who wasn't that interested in being a hero. He wanted peace, a shelter away from the world where he could just live. But life is never that simple. Nick Fury knew this. Mace Windu knew this.

"I need your help," Nick said. "And Luke, before you answer…you should know the entire planet hangs in the balance."


	19. Chapter 19

To be honest, Finn was sure Luke Cage would have said no. Finn had seen men like him. Men that were uninterested in fighting, and only wanted to keep to themselves, and get by. It was a life Finn had seen on countless Cantina owners, Freight drivers, and men and women who wished to raise a family. You can't have your own family if you're too busy saving the galaxies.

Luke Cage was currently sitting in the back seat, close enough for Finn to practically feel the man's breath. They were coming up on the Hellicarrier now, and Finn felt, deep in his stomach, that things were only going to get harder. But at least now, with Nick, Rhodey, Sam, and now Luke…they could at least have some kind of fighting chance against this "Red Skull" monster who seemed to have Fury on edge.

"So what now?" Finn asked.

Nick shrugged, "We get back to the Helicarrier where Wilson and Rhodes are waiting for us, and we get a plan together."

"Okay…but, can I ask a question?"

"I'm pretty sure you just did, but what is it?"

"Why them?" Not to discount the mettle of these men, but from what Finn could see, they didn't seem like they could go up against the forces who had just shut down a man who could control the sky.

"Because there's no one better," Nick said. "Wilson knows Captain America's fighting style better than anyone, and James Rhodes was instrumental in helping Stark create his armor, he probably knows more about it than Stark himself." Fury looked back at Luke Cage and smiled, "And trust me, when things get heated, you're gonna wanna have Cage on your side."

"Hey," Luke Cage said, "If you guys are gonna talk about me, could you at least do it in a language I can understand?"

"Oh that's right," Nick said. He drove the car into the hellicarrier landing bay, and parked. "There's still that language barrier to deal with." The trio left the landing bay, and headed towards the hallway. Fury tapped the lapel on his jacket, "Hill, send Rhodes and Wilson to the meeting room, and bring three more communicators."

"You still haven't told me what this is all about, Fury," Luke Cage said. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I don't like being in the dark. The last time that happened I wound up behind bars."

"In good time, Mr. Cage." Nick Fury clasped his hands behind him.

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me what you and your grandson," Luke thumbed to Finn, "were talking about right?"

"That'd be correct good sir."

The trio came up to a room that had four chair huddled around a large screen. And on the table in front of them, sat three communicators, just like the one that was currently in Finn's ear. Fury pointed to a chair, and Luke and Finn sat down. Minutes later, Colonel Rhodes and Sam Wilson joined them, and sat down as well.

"Welcome gentlemen," Fury said. "Now, you all know why I've called you here."

"No," Luke said, "In fact, that seems to be the one thing you won't let me in on."

"And yet you still agreed to come," Fury countered. "But you're right. It's time for an explanation." Fury glanced down at the communicators, "I suggest you all put those in."

"Why?" Rhodey asked. Before accepting Fury's invitation, he made his motives clear. He was here to make sure Tony hadn't gotten himself killed. James Rhodes didn't trust SHIELD worth a hill of lug nuts.

"They're translators. The most important aspect of a team is communication. Everyone needs to be able to understand what the others are saying."

"And how do we know this isn't some mind control scheme?" Luke Cage asked.

"Because if you really thought it was, you would have already punched your way out of here by now, wouldn't you?" Nick asked, a sly smiled forming on his lips. "Which brings me to my next point…the Avengers have been captured by the Red Skull."

"What?" Cage asked. "That's impossible."

"Yes," Fury said, "It is…and yet it has happened and now we have to deal with it. Which is why I've assembled all of you." He turned to Rhodey, "Colonel, no one knows Stark's armor better than you, and with your War Machine combat, you're our heaviest hitter." Fury turned to Sam, "Sam, your aerial expertise makes you invaluable. Combined with your infiltration abilities, and quick thinking you're more than a match for Cap."

"And me?" Luke Cage asked, his arms folded over each other.

"Your unbreakable skin, and strength make you our best defense, and our best bet against the Hulk."

"The Hulk?" Cage asked, jumping out of his seat. "I have to go up against that thing? I won't stand a chance!"

"Relax," Fury said. "No one is going to go into this alone, and for any unseen complications, that's why we have him." Fury turned and pointed to Finn, "He's our wild card."

"Him?" Sam asked. "And what makes this kid so special?"

"Trust me…" Fury said, "He's special." Even if he didn't know it entirely. Fury reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out his light saber. It glistened in the light, as if it were begging to be unlocked once more. Fury slipped the weapon into Finn's hands. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do. But you've got to believe that you can. Alright?"

"But Fury" Finn began, "M…master, I-"

"Just trust yourself…trust the Force." Fury said, "It will guide you."

But how could it do that? Finn couldn't even guide himself, and now he had to entrust his life to something he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Finn," Fury said, "I know you don't understand what's going on right now, and everything I'm telling you to do go against what you've been taught, but you need to trust me." Fury placed his hands on Finn's shoulders, "For both of our sakes, alright?"

"Director Fury?" Maria Hill's voice blared from the intercom, "We have an intruder in your area."

"An intruder? How? Where? Is it someone from Hydra?" Fury asked.

"Hardly," came an unfamiliar voice from the door way. Finn, and Fury glanced over to see a tall man with broad shoulders. A regal grin across his countenance, and a strong frame that looked to be able to hold an entire kingdom up.

"Who's this?" Sam Wilson asked.

"I…" the man said as he walked forward, "Am heir to the throne of Wakanda, Prince T'challa…but you may know me better as The Black Panther."


	20. Chapter 20

"The Black Panther," Nick said, with little surprise. It was more of a statement than a question. Of course he had heard of the Black Panther, heir to the most powerful nation in the world, and the only place to find Vabranium. The only thing stranger than Wakanda's solitary nature, was the sudden arrival of its prince. "What are you doing here," Fury paused, and then quickly added, "your majesty."

T'challa walked forward, moving through the room as if he owned every bit of it. "I was attacked in the Wakandan embassy earlier today by one of the Avengers."

"What?" Luke Cage asked, "What happened?"

"I believe his name was Hawkeye, either way, I quickly dispatched him." T'challa took a seat next to Finn, and leaned forward. "However, this assault cannot go uninvestigated. This is an assault on Wakanda, and its people. I demand to know why."

"Yeah," Fury said, "The Red Skull has infiltrated the Avengers and is using them as his personal flying monkeys. We," Fury gestured to the group he had assembled, "Are going to stop them."

"Then I shall come with you," T'challa said. It was the declaration of a future king, not even a Jedi could stand against it. With Sam, Rhodey, Luke and Finn, Fury knew he what he was working with. He had studied each of them and knew their strengths and weaknesses. But Panther, the Prince of Wakanda, he was completely new. No one knew much about Wakanda itself, let alone its prince.

"Fine," Fury said. "We've recently received intel that the Avengers have left their tower and are spreading throughout the world." Fury tapped the table three times, and in seconds a holoscreen appeared before them all. "That probably explains why Hawkeye attacked. Skull must have wanted some kind of entrance into Wakanda."

"Well, that checks out," Rhodey said. "What better key to the kingdom than its future king?"

"Where is Hawkeye now," Fury asked.

"He's being held at the Wakandan embassy, and will remain there until this matter is resolved. Any further questions?" T'challa asked. His patience was wearing thin.

"Not at the moment, no." Nick turned back to the holoscreen, where a picture of Brazil was flashing. "We will be traveling to Brazil where there have been sightings of Iron Man."

"Tony?" Rhodey said, "What was he doing in Brazil?"

"We don't know," Fury said, "But we're going to find out right now."

* * *

Finn wished he could say this was normal. He wished he could calm the nerves in his stomach, Stormtroopers were supposed to be brave, after all. But he just couldn't keep himself grounded. The group, War Machine, Falcon, Panther, Cage, Fury and himself had boarded one of the SHIELD jets and were now en route to Brazil…whatever Brazil was. Perhaps it was meant to be some kind of city, like the villages across Endor. Nothing about this planet made sense, and the lightsaber that Fury had given Finn felt heavy against his chest. What was he doing here?

"You know, I never did get your name kid."

Finn turned to see that Sam Wilson had taken the seat next to his. "Finn," he said. "My name's Finn."

"Finn, huh?" Sam tapped Finn's shoulder, "Mind telling me how a nice kid like you got himself mixed up with Fury?"

"He's…" Finn paused, unsure of what to say. They had only known each other for a short time, but he felt closer to Nick Fury than he had to anyone else. "…he's the one who's been taking care of me since I arrived here."

"Is he your Dad? Grandpa? Uncle?" Sam asked.

"I guess you could say he's my master."

"Your what?" Sam hunched low and glanced back to Fury, careful to ensure they were not heard. "Your _master_? As in 'I'm-at-your-beck-and-call' master?" Sam squeezed Finn's arm, "Is he hurting you? Blackmailing you?"

"W-what? No!" Finn said. Perhaps he should have used his words more cautiously. Apparently the word Master had a different meaning here than it did back home…either that or the translators they were all using were suddenly on the fritz.

"Look kid, the last time I met a guy who had a 'Master' he tore the steering wheel out of my car, and tried to kill my friends."

Finn tapped his translator twice. "He's my teacher," Finn said.

"Teacher?" Sam asked, "Well, that's totally different." Sam's hands slid from Finn's shoulders, and he relaxed. "Well, if it isn't some kind of extortion, then how exactly do you know him? No offense, but your 'Master' isn't exactly that high on the Trusting Others list."

"I-I know, but he's not a bad person," Finn said. Finn knew what bad people were. General Hux was a bad person. The Separatists from the Clone Wars were bad people. But Fury, he was none of those things.

"Where exactly are you from, kid?" Sam asked. "I've been all over the world, and I've never heard the language you speak. Is it some kind of tucked away place like Wakanda?

"You could say that," Finn said. "It's, uh…far far away. Almost in a different galaxy." Finn tried to make light of the questions, but he wasn't sure how much information he could give out. He didn't even know these men, so how could he even begin to explain that-

"You're from another planet, aren't you?" Sam asked. He shrugged, "No need to hide it. A few years ago we had an alien invasion that nearly wiped out all of New York."

"Y-you did?" Finn asked. "Is that why this planet had the Avengers? To keep it safe from invasions?"

Sam smiled, "Something like that. I take it this is your first time on this planet, right? I've gotta say, you're one of the friendliest outer planetary tourists we've had so far…and believe me, that's a compliment. A big one."

The galaxy Finn was from was never weary around strangers, not really. All beings were welcomed, and those who had less than noble ambitions were always dealt with by the Stormtrooper core. Perhaps this planet did not have that luxury.

"Well," Finn said, "Thank you for the compliment." Finn reached back into his jacket and fingered the hilt of the lightsaber. It still felt heavy on his person, as if it would pull him to the ground. "Sam?" Finn asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot, kid."

"I can tell you, and the others fight a lot. You risk your lives for the people you care about…" What if he couldn't do it? "…do you ever feel…" he tapped his translator once more, just to make sure it was still working properly, "…like you might not be able to do what needs to be done?" Stormtroopers weren't supposed to get antsy. "Like you'll freeze up when the moment comes…" Stormtroopers weren't supposed to feel frightened. "…or that you're just not good enough to-"

"Woah, slow down kid," Sam said. "Listen," Sam looked up to the ceiling, and felt the jet move underneath him. "I feel that way all the time. We all do…but you can't let that stop you from doing what needs to be done." Sam looked Finn straight in his face, "Look, I don't really trust Fury all that much, but if he says you're special…then I believe him. That guy may be a lot of things, but one things for sure, he knows talent."

"Alright boys," Nick Fury said from the front, "We're approaching our destination now. Hope you're ready."

Finn reached into his pocket, and gripped the saber with all of his strength. "Yeah…me too."


	21. Chapter 21

The team touched down in Buenos Aires, and wasted no time in getting there bearings. Rhodey, like Wilson, had suited up on the plane and used his War Machine armor to search for Iron Man. Ever since Tony had been lost in the dessert five years ago, Rhodey had made sure his friend had a tracking device on him at all times. Even if it meant sneaking into the armory and planting one on every single piece of armor Tony had.

The War Machine armor stood big and tall over the rest of team, as if its very step could crush an entire city. It's shoulder mounted a canon, and its face plate was passive and unfeeling. It reminded Finn of his old Stormtrooper helmet.

"See anything yet?" Nick asked.

Rhodey just shook his head, "No. The software needs some time to warm up, but we'll find him. I know we will."

Buenos Aires, to Finn at least, looked just like New York. Large buildings that reached towards the skies, and foliage that stood its ground. It was beautiful, but Finn had learned that on this planet, not everything was as cut and dry as he would like to believe.

"Eyes sharp team," Fury said. "Iron Man could be-"

"Right here," came a mechanized voice. Iron Man, the droid being that Finn had become acquainted with just a few days ago, landed in front of them.

"Tony," Rhodey said. He flipped his face plate up. "Listen, I need you all to come with me. It's not safe."

"Yeah," Iron Man raised his repulsor ray, "For you." And blasted a blue beam into Rhodey's chest. War Machine went flying backwards, and Finn and the rest leapt to the side as to not get crushed.

"War Machine," Sam said. "Are you alright?"

Finn reached into his jacket and pulled out his light saber. Was now the time?

"Cage, T'challa, form a perimeter," Fury said. "Finn, Wilson, I-"

"No." Rhodey rose from the dirt, and shook the pain from his bones. "No one's going to lay a hand on Stark." His face plate folded over his face, and Colonel Rhodes became War Machine. "If anyone's going to kick his ass…it's gonna be me."

And with the speed of a comet, War Machine blasted from the ground, and straight into Iron Man's frame. The two tumbled into the dirt.

"Let go War Machine!" Tony screamed. "You're not gonna stop me. No one is!"

"Listen Tony," Rhodey said as he wrapped his arms around Iron Man's waist, "Whenever you do stupid crap, I kick your ass and get you to snap out of it. That's kind of the nature of our relationship. If you can't even remember _that_ , then you're definitely being controlled, which means the gloves are off." War Machine charged his canons and lifted Iron Man into the sky. "Sorry Tony, but you'll thank me when this is over."

* * *

The two armored behemoths flew up into the air, past clouds, and birds, and whatever else was unfortunate enough to get in their way. The rest of the team could only look on as the rose up.

"I can follow them," Sam said, "I'm just as fast and Rhodes could use the back up."

"No," Fury said. "We need to phan out and try and discover what Iron Man was doing here. Let those two battle it out in the skies. Trust me, Rhodes can handle Stark…it's kind of his job."

Finn placed the lightsaber back into his jacket, for some reason, he felt relieved that the fight had been taken to the skies. He wished he had his blaster, or his tonfa sticks…or something that he knew. A weapon he could control, not this lightsaber that he knew nothing of. Every time he so much as grasped that thing, he felt as so something were trying to enter him, and he was too afraid to allow it inside. Was this how all Jedi felt?

"I've got something," T'challa said. "My scanners are picking up an energy signature coming from the south."

"Can you pinpoint it?" Nick asked.

"I already have, follow me."

* * *

Rhodey knew Tony Stark. He knew the guy was a brilliant engineer. He had the imagination of a child, and the hands of an architect. Whatever Tony imagined he could build. But there was one thing Tony wasn't…and that was a fighter.

"Tony," Rhodey said as the two rocketed through the clouds, "You really need to come to your senses, and if beating you up is the only way to do it, then fine."

"You really think you can take me, Rhodes?" Tony asked. "You forget, I build that armor your wearing and I can take it apart just as easily."

Iron Man broke away from Rhodey's grip, and flew off to the east.

"Oh no," Rhodey said, "I didn't say you could go just yet!" War Machine rocketed off towards Iron Man. "You're right Tony, you did build this armor, but you forget, I helped to fine tune it for combat."

The air around them both whipped and waned as they dodged and weaved. Rhodey aimed his canon towards the Iron Man's joints, the weakest parts of any armor, and fired. Despite Tony's brilliance, combat was not his strongest point. His battle strategy always consisted of throwing repulsor rays, or tackling. Something that did not work all of the time. War Machine's fire hit the back of Iron Man's left ankle.

"Damn it," Iron Man screamed. He turned and unleashed a flurry of blue, and red blaster fire. "Well, how about a lesson in aerodynamics then?" Tony yelled, "Due to the War Machine's heavy artillery, it makes its maneuverability limited."

Rhodey bobbed to the left, narrowly missing Iron Man's shots, and then bolted into the sky. He was right, all of that extra bulk really slowed him down, but the fight wasn't over yet. Mechanically, Stark's Mark-1 armor was perfect. Perfect fire power. Perfect adaptability. Perfect proportion control. But there were still weaknesses that Stark did not see, he always allowed his arrogance to guide him.

Rhodey fired once more at the joints. The knees, the wrists, the elbows, all in rapid succession. Rhodey was the better marksman, and the better strategist when it came to field combat. Each shot landed exactly where Rhodey wanted it too.

"What now, Rhodes?" Tony asked. "You think firing those shots will do anything? My armor has a perfect defense."

"True," Rhodey said, "But every armor has weak points, and I just found your Tone."

"What?" Tony asked.

Iron Man tried to swerve, but his armor had frozen up on him. His sensors were jammed in three places, making speed and maneuverability impossible. "What the hell did you do?"

"Your armor flies based off of how fluid your joints move. In other words, without wrists, and knees you can't steer."

And Rhodey was right, the Invincible Iron Man was now flying helplessly in the air, unable to move.

"And," Rhodey said, "There's one thing that all this extra bulk gives me over your armor." Rhodey reached the highest point in the sky and set his sights on Iron Man.

"Oh, and what's that?"

In an instant, Rhodey dove from the sky, and straight into Tony's chest, pinning them both, armor to armor, and plummeting them straight into the ground. "It makes it so that when we hit the ground, I won't be as badly injured."


	22. Chapter 22

Rhodey returned with Iron Man in his arms. Even from the distance, and with both of their face plates covered, Finn could see they had both been through an ordeal. Finn did not ask, not that it would do any good. Rhodey didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

"Get Stark back on the ship," Nick said. As Rhodey moved closer, Fury examined the Iron Man armor, "I think we should get that off of him, I mean, the guys pretty much wearing a weapon."

"No need,"Rhodey said as he shifted Iron Man from one shoulder to the next, "While he was knocked out, I reconfigured his armor. It won't work until I give it the proper passkey. We're fine until then."

"I don't like it," Fury said, but he could sense there was truth to Rhodey's words. "But we don't have time to argue about it. Panther's just found something that we all need to deal with ASAP."

The boys piled themselves back onto the jet. Rhodey propped an unconscious Tony into the seat next to Finn, and even still, Finn did not say anything. Of course, he wanted to. Very badly. Back home, loyalty between people wasn't something Finn saw often…if at all. The way Rhodey removed Stark's face plate, checked his pulse, and examined his head for injuries. Such tenderness was a luxury Finn had never known. The kindness of a comrade, hell, even Slip (for all of his jokes, and soft encouragement) probably wouldn't have tended to a wounded comrade with such devotion. To Finn, it was a strange sight.

"You've been eyeing me since we got back on the plane," Rhodey said as he tapped the glowing center in Stark's chest. It pulsated like a heartbeat. "Is something up?"

"N-no," Finn said, "It's just, I…I've never seen that before."

"Seen what?" Rhodey asked. "Tony's arc reactor?"

"No, you're helping him. Are you some kind of medical droid?" Finn mentally smacked himself, of course this guy wasn't a droid. Why would he think that? "I-it's just that, I've never really seen a soldier be so…attached to another person before."

And Rhodey froze, and looked up to Finn as if he had grown a third arm. "What?" he asked. Rhodey removed the chest plate from Iron Man's body and sat it down next to his fallen friend. At least now, Tony would be able to breathe a little better. "I heard you were talking to Sam, you're not from around here, right…uh…Finn, was it?"

Finn nodded his head.

"And, stop me if I'm wrong, but I get the feeling you're probably a soldier where you come from."

Finn tried to hold back his surprise. How did he know? Perhaps there were others on this planet who knew the ways of the Force besides Fury.

"How did you-"

"I heard you and Sam talking, like I said." Rhodey shrugged and opened Tony's left eye, examining the pupils. He'd never forgive himself if Tony were permanently injured. "Let me give you a little advice, soldier to soldier."

"What?" Finn asked.

"If you don't have something to fight for…then you can't really call yourself a soldier."

And Finn wanted to say something back. To say that he had something to fight for. He had ideals, he protected people from tyranny. Right? He wanted to give a witty retort, a snarky comment like the boys of his platoon.

But he didn't. All he could do was remember Nick Fury's words.

 _Who are you Finn?_

Before he came here, the question was obvious. He was a Stormtrooper who defended the First Order. No more, no less. But now, that simple answer didn't seem like it meant anything. It was too simplistic. Too empty. Too unfulfilling.

 _Who are you Finn?_

"Listen up boys," Nick Fury said as he put the Jet on autopilot, "Panther has just gotten a huge clue to Red Skull's plans." Fury turned to T'challa, who stood from his seat.

"While Rhodes was apprehending Iron Man, I found out just why Stark was in Buenos Aires." T'challa tapped the wrist of his suit, and a holoscreen appeared from his glove. It depicted a large device, about the size of a small satellite, pointed towards the sky. "This is what Iron Man was there for. He was planting this machine."

"And that machine is…" Luke Cage began, "And use words that everyone can understand, alright? I don't think these translators of ours can work on words that are bigger than three syllables."

"Basically," Nick Fury said, "That machine was supposed to send a signal to one of Stark's satellites."

"And what exactly would that accomplish?" Sam Wilson asked.

Fury took a deep breath, "I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say Red Skull probably wanted to beam whatever he used to brainwash the Avengers, all throughout the world…but hey, it's just a guess."

"One that makes the most sense," T'challa said. "Tony Stark's satellites have the most global reach and the best sustainable power…next to Wakanda's, of course."

"So then what do we do?" Luke asked, "I don't wanna be anyone's puppet, much less some Nazi who's too ugly to get a profile on ."

"There's no way that one device was all the Skull had planned," Nick Fury said. "It wouldn't have been able to spread throughout the entire planet."

"True, which probably means The Skull has other devices in place all throughout the world, most likely planted there by the Avengers," Rhodey said as he glanced back to Tony.

Through the Jet's intercom, came the familiar voice of Maria Hill, "Attention Howling Commandos, Black Widow has been spotted in France, I repeat, Black Widow has been spotted in France."

Nick Fury tapped the dashboard, and responded, "Understood Hill, we're heading there right now. Howling Commandos out."

"Did she just call us, 'The Howling Commandos'?" Sam asked, "Uh, no offense, but Falcons don't howl…"

"Neither do Panthers," T'challa said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what we're called, as long as we get the job done," Nick Fury said, "Setting a course for France…Howling Commandos, let's do this."


	23. Chapter 23

Unlike Buenos Aires, France was filled with people, hustling and bustling from one shop to the next. Nick had been told that France was the fashion capital of the world, but he never paid it much attention. Men and women walked the streets in long skirts, silky ties, and glossy boots. It looked like an episode of Project Runway.

"Alright Commandos, Widow is somewhere around here," Fury said. "We need to stick close and not draw too much attention."

"It's a little late for that," Luke Cage said.

And it was true, despite the team's low entrance into the city, (and the fact that Rhodey and his armor was still on board, looking after Stark) everyone who passed seemed to give a sideways glance.

"Do you think they are under the Skull's control?" T'challa asked.

"No," Luke Cage responded, "They probably just dislike the way we're dressed." Of course, their outfits weren't exactly high fashion. Singed jackets, crusty boots, and a man in a black cat suit weren't going to win any fashion accolades. "Either that, or they've never seen so many black men together in one place."

"Either way, we need to find Widow." Sam Wilson looked through the crowds, "Fury, you helped train the Widow, any ideas where she might be?"

"Blending into the crowd," Fury said, "Trying to find the most remote and low-key place to plant the device."

"So, we need to split up?" Cage suggested.

"No," Fury countered, "If we do that, she'll just pick us off one by one." Nick closed his eye and concentrated. He could sense Natasha, wherever she was. She may not have had the Force, but there was still a strong connection between the two of them, and Widow was here…but not where they expected her to be. She was…

"The roof!" Fury said, "Remember, they can't set up their device out in the open, so they need to do it in a remote place, and what better than," Fury turned his good eye to the sky, "Up on one of these buildings?"

"No problem," Sam Wilson said. He flipped his pack onto his back, and unfolded his mechanical wings. "I'll do a quick go round, and report my findings." Sam took off into the sky, and the rest of the team watched from the ground. Wilson's aerial acrobatics weren't exactly doing much for their stealth, but he was the best option for this part of the mission.

"So now what?" Finn asked. "We just wait around for him to find something?"

"No," T'challa answered, "We try to pinpoint where the other Avengers may be next. These devices emit a strong pulse wave that's easy to track. With any luck I might be able to locate others around the globe."

"Yeah, but there could be hundreds, if not more," Luke Cage said. "It's not just the Avengers who are working for Skull, it could also be his Hydra agents, or other people he's brainwashed. Or-"

"I'm well aware Mr. Cage," T'challa said, "However, the best solutions come with a clear head. All we can worry about right now, is dismantling as many of these devices as possible. We'll decide what our next step will be later."

From what Nick had told them earlier, T'challa was royalty. It was strange, to Finn at least, to be near someone with so much power. Back home, the only person Finn knew of with any kind of clout over anyone, was Snoke. Leader of the entire First Order.

Not that Finn had met Snoke, on the contrary, he was never seen, and never spoken of out in the open. Rulers were meant to be feared, and never seen. But here he was, a prince in the trenches with the common man. Fighting side by side with the soldiers. It was the strangest thing Finn had ever heard of.

Through the team's communicators, Sam Wilson relayed his message. "This is Sam Wilson, I've set sights on Black Widow. Shall I commence attack?"

"Negative," Fury said, "Send us coordinates, and stay out of sight, but keep an eye on her. We can't let her know we're onto her."

"Understood. Falcon standing by." And the transmission ended.

Finn clasped his hands behind his back (it was becoming a habit that he really needed to break). He had met Widow earlier, back at the tower, but her fighting skill wasn't something he knew about. Perhaps his majesty could shed some light on this?

"Uh…your majesty," Finn asked.

T'challa glanced up from his work, "Yes? What is it?"

"What exactly do you know about the Black Widow? If I'm to face her, I want to make sure I have as much Intel as possible."

T'challa paused, and stroked his chin. "That's very wise. Black Widow, also known as Natasha Romanova is one of the best SHIELD agents around. She specializes in recon, intelligence gathering, tactics, combat, and holds up well under torture. She's the most deadly one of any of the Avengers." T'challa said, "But that's not what you wanted to ask me, now is it?"

Finn paused, his shoulders shaken by the prince's sudden blunt clarity. "No, it's not. But…I did not want to overstep my bounds, your majesty." Finn wanted to treat T'challa the same way he would have treated Snoke if he were present. That is to say, with the upmost respect.

"I'm quite glad to see your crash earlier did not injure you, Finn," T'challa said.

"You heard about that?"

T'challa nodded, "I hacked into Stark's satellite feed at the time. Your ship is quite interesting."

"It's not really my ship," Finn said, "But thank you anyway."

"So what was it you _really_ wanted to ask me?"

It wasn't proper for Finn to speak to someone of T'challa's caliber, but this might have been his only chance. "Why are you here? I mean, it's our job to keep royalty safe…isn't it?"

"Finn, my friend, I'm not sure what it is like where you come from, but in my home of Wakanda, it is the royalty who serves the soldiers. I cannot be a ruler if I do not know the plight of my people. True?"

"Uh…well, yeah. I guess." Grand Leader Snoke would disagree. Not that Finn had ever met the guy (or girl) to confirm, but with Snoke's disregard for his own soldiers, and his lack of presence in the battle fields, Finn had just assumed that leaders were meant to be above….well, everyone. But, perhaps that wasn't true everywhere.

"Boys," Fury said, "We're moving out. Widow's crafty, so no one make a move on her until I give the order, understood?"

Finn nodded his head, as did the rest.

"Good, let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

There she was, Black Widow, standing at the top of one of Paris' top restaurants…it was so exclusive even Stark had trouble getting into it. But Natasha wasn't there to enjoy the house special, and Fury knew that better than anyone.

Falcon was already in position on the upper east side, and the rest had climbed to different positions throughout different roof tops. Near enough to keep an eye on her, but far enough as to not be spotted. They remained in radio contact.

"What should we do?" Finn asked over his comm.

"Good question, unlike the rest of the team, Natasha has a catalogued memory of the SHIELD databases. Every enemy, agent, and superhero that SHIELD knows of, she knows of," Fury said. "And that makes her deadly."

"So," Luke Cage said, "She knows about my skin?"

Fury nodded, "And that, despite your invulnerability, you're still weak to knockout gasses, and other toxins that can enter the body through air."

T'challa chimed in through his comm, "But she would have no knowledge of my abilities, correct?"

"Well, SHIELD has no file on Wakanda or any of its people, tech, or culture so…no. She wouldn't."

Prince T'challa cocked his head. "That is all I needed to know." The line of T'challa's side went dead, and the Black Panther began his hunt.

T'challa, prince of Wakanda, future leader of the most powerful nation in the known world…sauntered towards the Black Widow. He did not run. He did not cower. Natasha Romanova was a woman who deserved respect. She was the craftiest, deadliest, and most cunning of anyone SHIELD had ever worked with. So, for that Panther would face her head on. Mind to mind. Not simply a brawl, but a game. Two chess masters in a battle that could determine the fate of all living things.

"Good afternoon Miss Romanova," T'challa said. His mask had been pulled over his face, and his expression was hidden. Eyes give too much away. The face is the gateway to one's inner workings, and if even the slightest twitch of T'challa's mouth gave Widow any indication of his plans, he had already lost.

"Prince T'challa," Widow said. "I'm surprised to see you outside of Wakanda. Tell me, how is that mountain of Vibranium treating you?"

"Ma'am," T'challa said, "We both know this is not about Vibranium." T'challa pointed to the device that was sitting against the roof like an oversized dryer. "This is about that, and how I'm can not allow Skull's plans to go any further."

"Is that so?" she asked. Widow's legs moved back into a defensive stance, and her arms were tucked close to her body. "And how are you going to stop me?"

Both T'challa and Natasha knew the advantages and disadvantages of each other. T'challa was stronger, his reflexes were better. His speed was greater than that of even Captain America, and Natasha knew that. But Widow was crafty. She did not have the luxury of unbreakable skin, or fancy armor. She was able to calculate a strategy, and three contingencies before she even had her morning coffee. And T'challa knew this.

He could have used his Vibranium claws, but she would have countered with her Widow stings, the small pellet blasters that she conceals. Smoke bombs would be of no effect on T'challa, neither would any of the toxins, or gases she carried around with her (his mask would filter them out).

So all she had left…was talking.

"So, you're gonna try and save the world now, kitty kitty?"

T'challa had seen the footage of Black Widow besting Loki, the god of lies, in a game of wordplay. Tricking the trickster into showing his cards…and T'challa might have fallen for it. But still, he did not speak.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she asked. Slowly moving to the side of the building. T'challa could see her hands moving to her belt, fiddling with a weapon or a gadget to aid in her escape. "You know, those nails of yours are pretty. I know some Real Housewives that would be _envious_."

A game of chess. That's all this was. No doubt she had noticed Falcon, Fury, Finn and Cage blocking many of her exits. All she was trying to do was buy time for Skull's plan to come together. But T'challa did not have time for silly banter, not when so many lives were at risk.

Faster than a tiger striking its prey, T'challa leapt. Deep inside his claws was a Wakandan herb, and when it was crushed into powder, it created a vapor so strong, it could lull entire herds of elephants to sleep. And that powder flew into Natasha's face faster than a serpent striking its dinner.

Widow fell into T'challa's arms…her body still.

"Panther," Fury said over the comm, "What the hell just happened?"  
"I know the Widow's body is immune to most forms of knockout gas, and toxins, so it would take something stronger to ease her into sleep. She is a trained assassin and too dangerous to be awake." T'challa hoisted Widow over his shoulder and began his walk back to the others. "But do not worry, once we have undone the Skull's influence, I will provide the antidote."

T'challa moved like a king. Gentle and deep, but with a regal strength that made the world take notice. And for a brief moment, Mace Windu returned to Fury's soul…and the Jedi felt respect. A kind of respect that only great leaders can have for one another.

And Finn felt the power of a soldier deep within T'challa's movements. Every action precise. Every declaration law. Is this what it meant to see a king fight?

"Shall we be off?" T'challa asked.

"Yes," Fury said, "I believe we shall."


	25. Chapter 25

This was going far too easily. Two Avengers down…well, three, if you counted Hawkeye. Just sending soldiers out into the field was not Red Skull's style. Skull always thought two moves in advance, he calculated every possibility before moving his pinkie. Something bigger was going on, but Nick was unable to see it. Just like with Palpatine, and just like with Dooku, dark forces were rising, and Fury didn't know if he would be able to stop them in time.

They were heading straight to Egypt now, where SHIELD had picked up sightings of Captain America. Wilson seemed particularly eager for this mission. Of course, Steve Rogers was no joke. With his skill, his shield, and experience, there was a good chance he could take out the whole crew.

It may come down to Fury revealing his Jedi powers. And what if the Skull's affects couldn't be reversed? Or what if there was a kind of failsafe that prevented full eradication of the Skull's influence. None of them knew the extent of the damage.

And if Skull did manage to conquer this planet (and all of the super powered beings who inhabited it) what was stopping him from doing the same to other planets? What was stopping him from mastering galactic travel, and taking over other stars, and systems…in a galaxy far far away. It was too much. Too many lives at stake. Too many things that could be lost…too ma-

"Fury?" It was Sam's voice, calling from the far left of the plane.

Nick turned to the back, his hands were shaking on the piloting yoke. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you please explain to me how junior here," he thumbed to Finn who was sitting right next to him, "Hasn't ever had ice cream before? Aren't you supposed to be takin' care of your boy?" Sam Wilson smiled as he gently smacked Finn's scalp.

"He's right, man," Rhodey said from the back, "Not having ice cream is a crime, no matter what planet you're from."

Fury shrugged, "Never had ice cream?" Nick forced a smile, "Well, we'll have to fix that as soon as we're done here."

Yes…ice cream. A simple thing that hardly meant anything. Cold and sweet, it was a luxury Finn might have been afforded as a boy. Fury did not know much about the First Order, but what he did know, he did not like. If that was the state of his home galaxy, he would be damned if he would allow the Skull to corrupt it even further. And he would be damned if he allowed Hydra to turn his adopted home into a nightmare that not even Palpatine could conceive of. He would win. Nick Fury, and Mace Windu would make sure of it.

"Approaching Egypt now," Fury said. "Hold on."

Fury had set the jet down in a remote part of the desert, but the quinjet looked as obvious sitting there in the hot sun as an Ewok in a herd of Clonetroopers. No doubt Cap knew they were there. The group filed out of the jet one by one. Finn kept the lightsaber's hilt close to his side, but Nick could sense his uneasiness. The guy wished he had a blaster…not that Fury could blame him.

"Stay sharp team," Fury said. "Anything cou-"

Fury stopped. There was something here, something he could sense through the Force. Strong. Determined. Without fear.

"Steve."

A red, white and blue shield came soaring through the dry air, ricocheted off the wing of the jet, and slammed straight into War Machine's face plate.

"Uh…I think Cap knows we're here," Rhodey said. "And I don't think he's happy."

Fury looked across the sand dunes, and gazed out into the empty landscape. There was nothing there. "War Machine, could you track the trajectory of the shield? It might lead us to Steve's position."

"That won't work," Sam interjected. He spread his wings out into the air and took off. "Listen," he said over the intercom, "If Steve is in a secure location, he never just throws his shield from that same position. It would give himself away." Falcon scanned the area from the sky, there'd be no way Steve would attack Falcon from that position. There'd be nothing to mask his whereabouts.

Steve Rogers was smart, Sam gave him that. The World War II vet wasn't just going to lay down while the enemy soared over head. He would move. He would calculate the odds against him. The enemy would have superior numbers, superior fire power, and superior tech.

"War Machine," Sam said through the radio, "I've got a strategy to defeat Cap, but I'm gonna need your help, alright?"

"Really?" Luke Cage asked, "Captain America is a pretty big deal, what exactly are we supposed to do against him?"

"We trust Wilson," Nick Fury said from below, his arms crossed over his chest, and his mind sharp. A good leader knows when to fall back. Sam Wilson trained with Steve, he knew how the man thought. If Sam had a strategy, Fury would not interfere with it. "Wilson's got this, we need to take out Skull's device."

Panther raised his wrist, and checked his readings, "I'm already scanning."

* * *

The device was located approximately thirteen meters to the north. It was unguarded (of course that was just what Rogers wanted them to think). The device sat big and bolt against the Egyptian sands, the air was drier than Jabba the hut's sense of humor.

"Be cautious," Fury said, "He could attack at any minute."

And any minute, was now. Steve's shield came flying through the air once again, slamming into Luke's face, and ricocheting back into Captain America's star spangled hands. He stood there with a sullen expression. "This is as far as you guys go," he said.

"Look," Nick Fury began, "I could try and convince you that you're on the wrong side, that the Skull is just using you, and try to get you to shake off whatever mind mojo that Nazi's got on you…but I don't really have the patience for all of that."

"And I," Steve said, "Don't have the patience for bullies."

Luke Cage walked up to the forefront, "Oh, you're the one throwing shields at people's faces, and _we're_ the bullies? That's rich." Luke Cage charged forward, his fists outward. "Believe me, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me."

Luke punched, and Steve dodged and swept his legs beneath Luke's…only to have his leg be slammed against skin as hard as steel.

"Surprised Uncle Sam?" Luke asked.

Captain America scrambled to his feet, hand to hand combat wasn't going to work against this group…so his shield would have to do most of the work for him. He mounted his weapon on his arm, and threw.

It ricocheted off Luke's chest, and into Finn's line of sight…only to be blocked by War Machine's armor.

"Nice try, boys," Captain America said, "But you'll have to do better than that." His shield came back, as it always did, and Steve planted himself into the ground, ready for the next attack.

"Well," Nick said, "We already did." Director Fury pointed towards Steve's shield, and laying against its frame was a small electrical device.

"W-what that-" but before Steve could finish, the machine activated and sent a grand wave of electricity to the Captain's body, knocking him from his feet, and onto the dry sands. He couldn't move.

"Pretty smart, right?" Fury asked. "It was Falcon's idea. He knew that your shield was your greatest weapon…and your biggest weakness. If we could somehow compromise it, we could compromise you as well."

Steve Rogers fell to the ground, "You tricked me…"

"No," Fury said, "Sam tricked you."


	26. Chapter 26

During training days, the most popular thing the other soldiers would talk about was family. Those types of conversations were forbidden of course, and they never reached the ears of their superiors, but the talks still happened. During lights out, Finn would stare up at the ceiling, Slip sleeping beneath him. He would hear the slow rise and fall of Slip's chest, and ever so gently, he would ask.

"What exactly does it mean to have a family?"

And Slip would awaken, his voice groggy and stale. "I don't know. Kind of like having bunkmates?" And then he would turn over, "Just go back to sleep, man."

But that answer never satisfied Finn's curiosity. Having a bunkmate was nice, sharing living spaces, having someone to eat with…but it didn't feel the same as having a family. Finn had heard somewhere that families died for each other. He had heard a mother once gave up her life just to keep her child away from the First Order's hands.

"But why would she do that?" Finn asked. "Just for one child?"

No one in the Trooper corps would do something like that, it was considered foolish. That's what families did to perfectly rational beings…and yet, Finn couldn't keep it off his mind. To have someone, anyone, really give their life for your own.

Perhaps there was more to this than the First Order wanted their soldiers to believe.

"Hey, Space boy," came a gruff, unpolished call.

"W-what?" Finn asked, snapping his head from the Jet window. He turned to see Luke Cage, his head tilted and his brow furrowed.

"You alright?" Out of all the men on this excursion, Finn knew Luke Cage the least (not that he and the others were best friends or anything.

Finn nodded, and leaned back into his chair, "I was just thinking."

Luke crossed his arms, and glanced over the heads of the captured Captain America, and the sleeping Black Widow. "About?"

The jet was nearing capacity, Rhodey Rhodes tended to Tony Stark, the man's armor was frozen. Steve Rogers was restrained in his seat, and T'challa had already confirmed that Widow would not awaken until the antidote for his serum was administered. Luke wasn't exactly fond of jetting around the world "righting wrongs" but he was even less fond of being someone's puppet. He had known that life, and he did not want to experience it again.

"Family…just family," Finn said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ah…" Luke Cage said, as if a light bulb had just been smashed into his skull, "You miss your mom and pop?" He shrugged, "I get it, far from home and stuff."

But, Finn could sense that Luke didn't understand. Not really. It wasn't that Finn was missing his family, it's that his family was missing from his life…if he even had one to begin with.

"I know how you feel though," Luke said. The air around them changed. What once was a relaxed heat, fresh from high of two victories, turned to a subtle chill. Finn could feel it within Luke's heart, a numbed scar that radiated through Finn's very bones. A deep sadness that Finn had never considered, let alone felt. "I had a wife…a long time ago."

 _A wife?_

"What was her name?" Finn asked.

"Reva," came the slow and hulked reply. "Reva Cage."

Finn had never known what it meant to have someone dear to him, but he also never knew what it meant to lose that same person. Captain Phasma always taught him that empathy was for the weak, and that he himself was too promising a soldier to give into that.

 _Never attach yourself, soldier. It's a sure sign of your death._

"W-what…" Finn paused, did he really want to ask? Was it really worth pushing this deep into a man he did not know? Wounds healed at different paces, sometimes, they never healed at all. But, deep down inside, Finn felt he needed to ask. Luke had known a family, he had lost it. And now…he and Finn were there, together. "What was she like?"

A smile blossomed on Luke's face, the first smile Finn had ever seen on the man. "She was perfect. Perfect in every way." Luke gently tapped Finn's shoulder, "I remember one night, it was raining, right? And we were stuck inside my shit ass apartment." Luke crumpled his hands together, "I-I'd wanted to impress her by taking her out on this moonlit picnic I'd seem them do in the movies."

Finn closed his eyes, and he could almost see the scene play out in front of him. A scuffed wooden floor. A cracked window to the side, and the smell of day old beers floating through the air. And Reva. The epitome of beauty. Dark skinned, with hair that curled into the sky. Full lips and brown eyes that whispered of a secret majesty.

"And Reva just shook her head, and kissed my forehead," Luke shook his skull, "She always had this way of making everything better."

A family…

Luke choked back a silent sob, "But…she died. Somehow. T-there was…" he stopped, as if something had caught the inside of his throat, "an accident."

And Finn felt all the force, and fury of Luke's words, washing over him like a storm of blaster fire. "I'm sorry."

"Not a day goes by that I wish I couldn't have done something. _Something_. I'm unbreakable…" Luke balled his hands into his face, as if he were too ashamed to look up, "And yet after she passed, I've never felt whole."

As if a part of himself had been blown from his body, or was never there at all. Was that what it was like to have a family? Being united, and finally feeling whole? As if the whole world finally made sense.

"Mr. Cage," Finn said, "I'm so sorry." But Finn did not know what he was sorry for. Sorry for asking in the first place? Sorry for bringing up old wounds, and rubbing salt where it did not belong? Or sorry for not understanding what it meant to have some close to you. Someone who chases the nightmares away…only to have them returned when their spirit has left your side. "I'm…just so sorry."

The jet shook…and a crack of lightning struck the side of the wing. Luke Cage nearly fell from his seat, and Rhodey had to hold on to both of this armrests just to keep his balance.

"What hit us?" T'challa asked as he franticly searched the skies for whatever could have caused the ensuing chaos. But it wasn't just one thing, it was the entire sky. The clouds had gathered around them, holding a grey foreboding promise. Lightning struck, and thunder howled through the jet's innards like an animal.

"I'll give you three guesses," Sam said. Wilson checked the restraints around Captain America's chest, partly to keep him secured, and partly to ensure that he couldn't escape. With three Avengers on board, and one on the outside, the last thing the Commandos needed was to fight a battle on two fronts.

"Everyone strap in," Nick yelled. "I'm gonna take Thor out."

"What?" Rhodey screamed back, "How? There's zero visibility, and Thor could strike from any direction at any moment. We need to set down and come up with a plan, not take Thor on in his own turf."

T'challa concurred, "He's right. It's suicide."

He could feel it. Nick Fury. Mace Windu. Last Jedi of the Order, and current leader of SHIELD. All of his collected experience molded into one. He was afraid, but he felt the Force ripping through his muscles. He could sense everything. The clouds gathering around them. The drops of rain attacking the windows. The lighting cracking against the wings, licking the air around them.

And he sensed Thor. The God of Thunder. His mind was cold. His heart was stoned…but Thor was there. Nick Fury tightened his grip on the steering yoke, "Alright Thor…let's play."


	27. Chapter 27

Nick had long since stopped counting the years since arriving on earth. As the days moved past, Nick Fury learned to quiet Windu. He learned to keep his memories inside of him (controlled and subdued like an unruly pet) while keeping the Force in the forefront, guiding him through every step in this strange world. There was no need for Mace Windu's passionate idealism, but there was a need for his cold wisdom. As Windu, he had learned to make allowances for mistakes. As Fury, he learned that there was no need for such disorder. It was life or die…always. Fury did not take risks, but Windu knew there were times for showboating. Times for flexing your abilities, just to ensure that they were still active.

And now, Mace Windu had taken control…

"Hang on boys."

Not even Clint, with his eyesight and piloting skills, would be able to take on the God of Thunder. Not even Tony Stark, with his intellect and technology, could hold a candle to a god. Not even Captain America, with his ability to overcome the odds, could take down a being of immense power such as Thor. But Fury held a power than no one of this galaxy could understand. A power that united all living things to form one coherent whole.

With one giant swoop, Nick swerved the yoke downward, tilting the plane into a violent spiral.

"Hey, Fury!" Luke Cage yelled, "What are you doing! You're gonna get us all killed." The team rattled in their seats, and jostled against the walls of the jet.

"Relax," Fury said, "If I wanted to get you guys killed, you'd be dead already." Thor was coming up strong from the West, Fury could sense it. He was angry, lucid, and driven with a blood lost that not even Darth Maul could approve of.

"Shit," Nick whispered, "Skull's really done a number on you, hasn't he big guy?" The jet rumbled once more. The sky cracked. The sky screamed. It whipped and hollered. Like the long ago battles of Endor, and the distant cries of the people of Haruun Kal. A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…Nick Fury knew of a different enemy who could not be seen.

"Listen well, young one. Darkside, in you it is…fight against it…you must."

At a young age, Windu had learned, that there was a darkness inside of him that called to him every time he picked up his weapon. He had seen the suffering of soldiers. And it filled him with grief. He had seen the blood of the innocent spilled onto the battlefields. And it made his heart heavy. He had seen the broken lives that had been destroyed by someone else's careless strive for power. And it made him angry.

He was angry…because he could have been avoided, and yet it wasn't. He grew distraught, fearful, and angry…passionate. How could he call himself a Jedi if he allowed his passion to control him? And yet…it was his passion that kept him picking his saber from the ground, and walking into the next battle. Master Yoda told him that the dark side was in him, and if he allowed it, it would take control.

"Meditate, you must," Yoda said, his large green head tilting to the side. "A solution, you must find." Yoda always had a way of making the whole galaxy seem as simple as a child's play thing. "Remember you must, the Force is always with you."

Mace Windu trained. He meditated. He learned swordsmanship. Every form, he mastered. Every style he learned. And through his study, he learned to channel his own passion into his blade, and form a new style of saber combat. The deadliest one known to any Jedi. The Vapaad. A special ability that channels the darkness inside of him, into a weapon of the light. That fighting style was a dance. Always a dance between Windu's fear and his discipline.

A dance that knew no music, and had no words to step to. Just an endless circle of what was right and wrong. A delicate balance between the cold life of a Jedi, and the burning thrill that came with a love for battle.

Crack. Thrash. The plan tilted to the side, as if a wrecking ball had just rammed into its side.

"Sweet Christmas," Cage yelled, "He's attacking! Fury, what the hell-"

"We need to land," T'challa said, "Come up with a new strategy, or-"

"Fury I swear," Rhodey yelled, "If you kill us, I'll kill you!"

But he paid no mind. Everything sunk deep into the Vapaad. Fury turned the yoke to its side, forcing the plane to spiral, narrowly dodging Thor's next tackle. Fury could feel the thunder god's hammer scrap against the side of the plane.

 _You'll have to do better than that Thor._

"Here we go!" In the blink of an eye, Nick yanked the yoke up towards his chest, and the Jet ascended into the sky. It was a battle against nature itself. Fury dodged between the lightning strikes, and blurred the thunder from his ears. The men behind him shook, they yelled and cursed, called him "Some kind of possessed bastard."

And it was true. He was possessed by his own duality. Light side and dark side fighting within his chest…but that was the way of the Vapaad. It was thrilling. It was dangerous. It was everything Mace Windu loved about being himself, and everything Nick Fury hated about losing control.

Deep within the confines of the Force, Fury could track Thor. No cloud, or clasp of thunder could stop a Jedi, let alone Mace Windu. A man who had learned to channel his darker passions into a weapon no one could stand against. Whatever weapon his skills were channeled through, lightsaber, gun turret, or jet plane, nothing could stand in his way. Thor was there, hidden deep within the clouds, his hammer whirling overhead. Unaware that he was now in Windu's sights.

It was exhilarating. Being able to let his power loose for one brief moment, to be a Jedi again. To enjoy battle. To enjoy the feel of the Force around him.

"Found you…" Nick opened the weapons channel, and let lose one, solitary missile towards his target, hidden deep within the clouds. Fury could feel it soar through the fog, cutting through whatever confusion the god of thunder had hoped to employ…and right into Thor's chest.

And the clouds began to part.

"What the hell just happened?" T'challa asked as he gazed out into the sky. The storm that had engulfed them before was now a distant memory.

Nick Fury shrugged, "We won."

"What?" Luke Cage said. He had moved from his seat and right into Fury's face… an action that the former Jedi did not appreciate. "How the hell did we manage that?"

And Nick Fury smiled, "We'll have to thank Master Windu."

"Who?" Cage asked.

"Nevermind," Fury gently eased back on the yoke and brought the Jet down to the ground, "I'm setting us down so we can collect Thor and head back to the hellicarrier."

 _The Force is always with you._


	28. Chapter 28

Fury had landed the Quinjet in a place on the outskirts of Nepal, at least, that's what they told Finn it was called when he asked. This new landscape was homed to different mountains, and trees that seemed to be waving against the cold breeze. The sun hung low in the sky, and in the far distance sat the hammer that once belonged to Thor, the man who could control the sky.

Finn jogged to it, with Sam and Rhodey behind him. "His weapon," Finn said. Just think of all that he could accomplish with it, all the good the First Order might be able to do. He wrapped his fingers around its hilt, and felt a strange energy surge into his palm.

"Y'know," Sam said with a sly grin, "They probably may want that thing for uh…testing." He elbowed Rhodey in the stomach. "I think you should bring it back to the ship."

And Rhodey laughed, and quickly nodded. "Y-yeah. Pick it up and bring it."

What they said was true. This weapon was clearly the source of the thunderer's power, and leaving out here in the open would be dangerous.

"Pick it up kid," Sam said.

And Finn pulled…but the hammer didn't budge. So he dug his heels into the ground, and yanked harder. The hammer didn't even move an inch. "What?" Finn asked in confusion.

"What's wrong man?" Rhodey asked, "It doesn't look that heavy. Dig deep, let's get this thing to the jet."

Finn, now with both hands around the hammer, pulled so hard he felt as if his arms would be pulled out of their sockets. What was wrong with this thing? How the hell could Thor, let alone anyone, use it so efficiently in battle if it didn't move.

"Finn?" Nick Fury asked as he turned to his padawan. He crossed his arms, and raised a staggered eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Finn looked up, "I'm trying…" he yanked, "…to get…" and pulled, "…this weapon!" But it didn't move. And Rhodey and Sam were next to the boy, arms slapping against one another's, laughing and giggling, and holding their camera phones in their palms.

"Alright, alright," Fury said, "That's enough." He turned to Finn, "Get up, if you wanna help, you can help T'challa get Thor to the ship. We'll worry about his hammer later."

Reluctantly, Finn let go of the hammer. He felt as if there was some kind of a joke he wasn't in on.

"I'll explain it to you later kid," Nick said, "Just go secure Thor. T'challa's already sprayed his Wakanda dust on his pretty face, so there won't be any problems."

The ground beneath Finn's feet felt unstable. He wasn't sure if it was because of Fury's flying (how _did_ he manage to do all of that anyway?) or because that strange Force that Finn still did not understand. T'challa stood over Thor, and easily lifted his large body into the air…and with one hand, no less.

"I believe we are done here," T'challa said. He spoke with the elocution of a king. He did not need assistance, but Finn could sense that the sentiment was appreciated. It was over, right? They had captured all of them. The droid, Iron Man. The leader, Captain America. The sky warrior, Thor. The spy, Black Widow, and the archer, Hawkeye.

The battle was won. So then, why did it feel like the earth was shaking beneath Finn's boots? Deep within Finn's core, it felt like an entire planet was coming for him. Something big, powerful…and angry.

He glanced towards Nick Fury, and the man's face morphed from one of warm confidence, to silent panic.

"Everyone!" Fury screamed, "Get Thor to the ship and let's go!" His voice carried off into the distance, and echoed off into the mountains. "We need to go," he screamed again. He took out his gun, and glanced to the sides.

Finn reached into his jacket and felt the lightsaber hilt on his fingers. "Fury," Finn screamed, "What's going on?"

The ground began to shake. The pebbles beneath all of them looked as if they were trying to leap out of the ground and into space.

"Oh no," Luke Cage said. "Tell me it's not him."

Finn looked to his side, T'challa gently placed Thor down onto the ground, and Rhodey and Sam gripped their armor tight around them.

"Not who?" Finn asked. "What's happening?"

Nick Fury placed his one, good eye on Finn. And the boy could sense the man's fear. "Listen," Fury said, "Finn, what's about to happen is going to decide everything." He glanced back behind him, whatever was coming, was coming fast. Faster than even a speeder could move. But, Finn sensed, that it wasn't just fast, it was powerful, as if it could rival that power of a thousand death stars.

"Master," Finn said, "You're not making any sense."

"Just listen," Fury said, his voice rapid and itched, "Listen to the Force. No matter what happens. No matter who gets hurt…listen to the Force." Nick placed his hands on Finn's shoulder, and squeezed. "Let it guide you…always."

The stomping became stronger. Something was actually _stomping_ hard enough to make the ground feel fear.

"Here he comes," Cage said as he stepped forward. "Get ready boys."

The trees trembled. The pebbles jumped, and every man in front of Finn had squared their shoulders off. A storm was coming.

Through the dense fog, and foliage came a giant, green…thing. A hulking mass of muscle and skin, with arms the size of city landscapes, and legs that looked to be powerful enough to move oceans. This thing was a monster. Like nothing Finn had ever seen, not even in his nightmares. And all Finn could sense we he stared at this thing, was an unquenchable anger.

"What. Is. That?" Finn wasn't even sure if that was his own voice coming out of his mouth.

"That," Nick Fury said, "Is a problem."

The creature stomped forward, its large hands clenched into weapons that were more dangerous than anything Kylo Ren or General Hux could devise. It opened its gaping mouth and spoke, "Hulk…want smash…" it said, "Skull…want Hulk…" it raised its arms high into the air, and brought them down to the earth with a soul shattering _slam_ , "…to _Smash_."


	29. Chapter 29

Debris was everywhere. Dirt soared through the air, cutting off any chance of visibility. He could sense the bodies of the others soaring through the air. He could feel the heavy foot stomps of that monster. But Finn knew, without any kind of doubt, that that thing wanted them all dead. By any costs.

"Fury?" Finn called out. The dust hadn't even settled, and yet Finn could not sense Nick anywhere. Before, Fury's presence was a constant stream, like a beacon in an unfamiliar world. A safe haven against a backdrop of blood. But now that presence was gone. "War Machine?" Finn called.

No answer.

"Anyone?"

But again. Nothing. Nothing except the deep anger that bubbled in the creature that now stood before him. And as the dust fell back to its home, Finn saw the battle field, littered with his comrades. T'challa laid motionless against the dirt. War Machine, and Falcon were sprawled against tree stumps. Luke Cage had been slammed against the side of the jet, leaving an impression as to where his body was.

And Nick Fury, lay at the feet of the monster itself.

"No." Finn's hands were shaking. The wind shot through him like a blaster, leaving nothing on the inside except fear. What the hell? How could this happen?

The monster raised its massive fist, right over Fury's head, as the man lay lifeless beneath. Couldn't Fury sense he was in danger? Wasn't there anyone who could have stopped that thig? What the hell was it anyway? "Smash…" it said. "Puny…Fury…smash!"

It skulked its green body overhead. It's shoulders (the size of boulders) heaved and dropped with each breath it took. "Fury…" it's voice was powerful enough to crack the earth in two, "…die."

"No!" Finn reached into his jacket, and pulled out his weapon's hilt. It flared to life, and Finn's face was engulfed in a purple glow. "Get. Away. From him."

No Trooper, soldier, pirate, or general from Finn's home galaxy had ever seen a creature like this. And not one of them could ever fathom something so terrifyingly powerful…but Finn would not allow it to harm Nick Fury. Back at the Academy, they had simulations for this. Taking on an enemy stronger and bigger than you. All that was required was a good strategy.

The monster took one giant step over Fury's body, and hulked towards Finn.

If Finn were with his platoon, he'd be able to order some kind tactical retreat. He'd force his squad into the trees, and have them shoot and retreat. Tactical warfare. Or, if he had his blaster, he might be able to find some kind of higher ground to take advantage of, and shoot from the air.

The ground rumbled beneath the creature's feet, and it took all of Finn's balance to keep himself from falling over. _Stomp_. Closer and Closer.

"Okay…" Finn told himself, "Just calm down and think."

 _Stomp_.

He was alone, and a full on frontal assault would mean his death.

And closer the monster came. It's face drenched in a green rage that Finn could practically _taste_. Enflamed and bitter…but there was something else as well. Something deep and pained.

Pain. There would only be pain if Finn just stood there. He had to move.

 _Stomp_.

And move, _now_.

Finn looked behind him. There was enough forest, and rock to at least give him some kind of tactical camouflage. It was his only chance, so he turned and bolted into the forests, the monster following him. This was good. Finn could lead it away from the others, and give them time to recuperate…and then save his ass from the beating it would surely get.

"Okay," Finn whispered as he ran through branches, "If I can keep this guy away from the others, they might have a chance." Finn dashed behind a tree, and held his saber close to him. He could hear that monster coming closer, he could see the tree stumps trembling, and the leaves falling from their branches as the monster came closer.

"That's right," Finn said, "Come and get me."

Basic Stromtrooper tactic. When faced with a stronger and bigger opponent, you count your advantages. One, Finn was faster. Two, Finn was small and nimble enough to hide in foliage. Three…he had a plan.

 _Stomp_. The ground shook. And Finn pressed himself hard against the trunk of the three.

 _Stomp_. The pebbles beneath his boots jumped.

 _Stomp_. So close now. So close that Finn could taste the monster once more. Rage. Fear. Pain…so much pain.

"Hulk…" the creature whispered, "…smash."

Finn leapt from behind his cover, and gripped his saber in his hand. Quickly slashing the purple blade across the beasts arm. He placed all of his strength into it. Every ounce of muscle he had developed as a soldier. Every bit of discipline he had garnered as a member of the Stormtroopers.

It howled and screamed…but then its eyes glazed over into something that promised retribution.

"…die."

The creature's arm looked as if it had been bitten by a bug. It charged, and its arms bowled over every tree that stood between it and Finn. It's trees were yanked from their roots, and into the air. Dirt flew directly into Finn's eyes, blinding him.

"Damn it!" Finn yelled.

The creature slammed his fists onto the ground, and Finn was knocked from his feet and into a world of freefalling. His saber slipped from his hands, and he crashed back down to earth.

"…Hulk…smash."

Finn was defenseless.

Stomp.

The taste of it. Cold and cruel. Soaking in a tinged copper, smelling of broken bones, and crushed abdomens. Pain...and sadness.

 _You're not even listening, are you?_

"W-what?" Finn asked.

It was Fury's voice, echoing through Finn's head like a message. Over and over into a song that Finn could almost swear by.

 _Listen to the Force._

"…it is all around us." Finn remembered, "Binding all things."

 _Just let it in…_

The world around him began to expand. The dirt stood still. The birds flying over head flapped their wings against the stale air. Even this monster, began to move with a graceful pace. Grace, mixed with an anger that even Finn could not keep at bay. But there was fear. And sadness. And pain. So much pain swirling within the heart of this beast.

So. Much. Pain.

Finn stood, and gently dusted the dirt from his pants. Fighting wasn't going to solve this, there was something deeper. This monster…this man…was in so much pain. Anger and fear swirled together in a being that was seen more as a weapon, than a person.

And Finn knew the feeling. To be seen as a tool for conquest rather than a being with free will. To come face to face with your comrades, and only know them by their kill-scores, or their tinged uniforms. They were the same…Finn could sense it.

Finn stepped forward, "Hey big guy." He kept his voice gentle, and through the Force, he reached out everywhere. Finn felt the world around him. He could feel the creatures in the dirt slithering through the soil. He could feel the birds overhead, desperate to find a new place to land. He could feel Fury, Rhodey, Sam, Luke, and T'challa, laying peacefully in the fields. They were alive.

And he could feel this creature. He could feel…Hulk. Its name…his name, was Hulk. Hulk was angry, true, and that much Finn could gather, but he was afraid as well. Terrified.

"Terror leads to anger, doesn't it?" Finn asked as he stepped forward, his hand out, no blaster or saber to hide behind. Just himself. "You're afraid, right?"

Fear. They were both so afraid. It was hard to imagine anything so powerful, could be afraid of anything.

"Well," Finn said as he placed his hand on Hulk's arm. "That makes two of us. Because I'm afraid too." Soldiers weren't supposed to feel frightened. Fear meant death. Fear meant you had failed your general and your mission. Fear meant you were a failure and were no use to the First Order.

Yet Finn was afraid…a truth he embraced willingly.

"Let's be afraid…together."

The Hulk took his hands, and wrapped them around Finn's small waist. And Finn felt the burning fear deep inside Hulk's chest, begin to grow dim. The Hulk dropped to his knees, and he begun to shrink. His green skin turned pale, his wild eyes turned sorrowful. And the monster that could tear the country in two, was transformed into a shirtless man who couldn't even stand.

Finn fell to his knees, and for the first time, he allowed his fear to wash over him.


	30. Chapter 30

Nick Fury awoke with a pounding headache. His vision was blurred in his one good eye. The scene was as desolate as a barren mountain side. Quiet and sleek, only the sound of crow wings, and rustled leaves could be heard.

"…the Hulk." Fury rubbed his fingers against his temple, and took a deep breath through his nose. He reached deep inside of himself, and allowed the Force to consume him. He reached out. He felt Rhodey Rhodes, knocked unconscious, but alive. Sam Wilson, who had smashed his head against the ground, but was fine nonetheless. T'challa whose body was already in recovery, and Luke Cage who didn't even have a scratch on him. Thor, Steve, Tony and the others were out as well, but that was for the better.

But he couldn't sense Finn.

Slowly, the others awoke from there sleep. War Machine's armor sparked with each movement. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Luke Cage rubbed his palms against his head, "That Hulk is no freakin' joke."

Nick glanced around, trying to find some scrap of Finn. A snatch of his jacket, or a bit of his energy. Anything. "Finn?" Nick called.

But there was no answer.

"Where is the boy?" T'challa asked as he came to his feet.

Fury looked to War Machine, if the Force couldn't find Finn, maybe tech could. "Rhodes," he said, "Can you run a search?"

War Machine shook his head, "No, search functions were disabled during the attack." He shifted his arms and scrolled through the diagnostic report. "I-I can't even order a pizza with this thing until I can get some of the internal functions working again."

 _Damn it._

He couldn't sense Finn through the Force…but that could only mean one thing. The Hulk was formidable, hell, he was the strongest thing that existed in either galaxy. And Finn…Finn could barely hold that lightsaber, let alone fight off an adversary with it.

"He's…" Nick Fury, and Mace Windu both knew the risks involve with fighting. The Jedi had a saying. Death is only another form of life, and that those who have moved on, were just one with the Force.

And that, was the greatest honor any Jedi could ever hope for.

"Hey Fury," Luke Cage said.

"What?" Fury asked

Cage pointed towards the forest. Tress rustled in the distance. Bush branches bent towards the ground, and out of the green nothing, came the soft rhythmic music of steps…and then the warm browns of Finn's jacket.

"Finn!" Fury yelled as he raced over. He placed his hands on Finn's face, examined the boy's brown eyes, and looked for blood on Finn's clothing…but he was fine. Far better than the rest of the team. "You're alive?"

"And you have Dr. Banner," T'challa said as he awoke from the attack.

It took Nick a moment to realize that Finn had had Dr. Bruce Banner hanging from the side of his shoulder. The man's matted brown hair covered his face, and his breathing was slow and steady.

"Wait," Cage said, "You're telling me this kid beat the Hulk?" Luke Cage stared in disbelief, "How the hell did you manage that?"

"A very good question," T'challa concurred.

But Finn just shifted Dr. Banner onto the ground and said, "It wasn't so hard." He looked to Nick Fury and smiled, "All I had to do was trust in the Force."

* * *

The team returned to the Hellicarrier, and placed each Avenger in intensive care. They needed to discover the source of Skull's mind control and how to reverse it. Until then, they would be sedated, and examined. Fury had had Panther whip up some kind of jamming device for their translators. Whatever signal Skull used on the Avengers wouldn't be able to affect them.

So now…all that was left was to get to Avengers tower, find Skull and take him out.

"Are you even sure he's still there?" Colonel Rhodes asked. The Commandos had taken refuge in one of SHIELD's offices. A cramped room that was hardly large enough to hold four, let alone six. Rhodey sat opposite a holoscreen, his Air Force uniform looking wrinkled and unkempt. If he had known he would be flying around, blasting Stark out of the sky, and being knocked over by Hulk, he would have worn something a little less formal.

"Because its Skull," Sam Wilson countered. His head was wrapped in a bloodied bandage. It was uncanny how Wilson could still stand. Fury and the others tried to tell him to return to the med-bay, but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to ensure personally that the Skull was stopped. "The guy is not only arrogant, but he likes to stay in once place while he's screwing people over."

"True," T'challa said, "But that still doesn't explain everything." T'challa leaned against the cold chrome of the table, "Remember, Avengers tower is more than just a trophy. It's home to America's most technologically advanced wonders." He turned to Rhodey, "Doesn't that tower link up directly to Stark's satellites?"

"It does," Rhodey said, "But there isn't anything to transmit. We disabled all of the devices."

"But how do we know that?" Luke Cage asked. Cage had been sitting on the peripherals of this conversation for minutes now. Rhodes, Sam, and T'challa were all used to this. They had fought off aliens, sorcerers, terrorists, and a whole crap load of other oddities that would make hardened criminals shriek. But that didn't mean they knew everything. "Look, I know I'm just the bartender in this little club, but you guys are forgetting one important thing. There's no way a hustler would put all of his eggs in one basket." Cage leaned in and faced them, "Working at a bar, you get to learn a few things, mainly that everyone is always tryin' to hustle you. Make you think one things goin' on, when in reality, it's another thing all together."

 _A deception._

Just like with Palpatine back during the days of the Republic.

"I think he might be on to something," Fury said, "Think about it. The only devices we know of are the ones the Avengers set up, and they weren't exactly discreet about the whole thing." Iron Man flying through the skies, was about as subtle as the Hulk doing the tango.

"And Thor and Hulk didn't even have devices to plant," Cage said, "They just straight up attacked."

So that meant Skull was aware of the team's movements.

"So then we can't assume he isn't aware of our activities," Fury said. "And if he can mind control the Avengers, who to say he didn't mind control others?"

"You mean like civilians?" Sam asked.

"Or others we wouldn't expect," T'challa added.

"But if that were true" Rhodey said, "If that were true, then there could be thousands of devices all over the globe." Rhodey loosened his tie, a habit he had whenever he became nervous or upset. Tony knew all about it, "There's no way we'd be able to dismantle all of them."

"And that's not even counting the fact that Skull could activate them at any time," T'challa said.

"Then we don't have any time to waste." Fury tapped his lapel, "Hill? Get the jet ready, the Commandos are getting ready to move out. Keep close tabs on Avengers tower and any strange signals around the globe." SHIELD may at least be able to monitor the air waves and give them some kind of advantage, "If there is anything suspicious send an agent to investigate, but be cautious."

The team stood up, Rhodey, Sam, T'challa, Luke, and Finn.

"Finn," Fury said, "Come with me." Nick turned to the rest "Everyone else, suit up in five, meet me at the jet. We're taking this fight to Skull."

The team all burrowed out of the office, and towards the bay hangar. All except Finn.

"What is it Fury?" he asked.

But Fury did not answer. He only walked off towards SHIELD's restricted area. The same place they had stored Loki's scepter, and Cap's shield when he was still recovering. And the same place where Nick Fury had hidden Finn's ship.

"Finn," Fury said as they walked through the double door, "I've had my men fix your ship." Finn's First Order cruiser was completely, and totally repaired. The wings were stable, the nose was flattened out. They even fixed the chipped paint. "It's in perfect working order."

"W-wow!" Finn exclaimed. He ran his fingers against the ship's steeled finish. After all this time of being in this new world, it felt good to run his hands on something familiar.

"I want you to take your ship, and get out of here." This wasn't Finn's fight. This wasn't Finn's planet. It wasn't right to ask him to risk himself for people he did not even know.

"What're you talking about?" Finn asked. "I can't just leave. You guys need me, and I can't just let this Blue Skull—or whatever the hell his name is—hurt innocent people." Finn's hands clenched into a fist. This world might not have been his home, but his job as a Stormtrooper was to protect innocent lives, not abandon them in their time of need. No matter what galaxy he found himself in, he would still do what was right.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry Finn," Fury said, "But you're not coming." Mace Windu had seen what bravado could do to someone. He knew the risks involved with the Red Skull, Finn did not. Finn barely survived his ordeal with Hulk. "Look kid, you're a good man, I get that but-"

"But nothing." Finn reached into his jacket and pulled out Windu's lightsaber, "A wise man once told me that this weapon is a reflection of who you are. I may not know that much about myself, hell, I'm still learning about who I am, but the one thing I know I'm not," his arms fell down to his side, and the saber's hilt glistened in the light, "is a coward."

Fury crossed his arms. Did this kid even know what he was getting into? "Are you sure about this?"

And Finn steeled his eyes, and smiled, "Definitely."


	31. Chapter 31

Avenger's tower. Once a beacon that stood tall as sign of justice and hope, and now, it was just a grim reminder of all the times Nick had failed. The Jedi were meant to be a beacon of hope for an entire population, one act of kindness to light an entire galaxy. But it was all tainted by one man who only cared for power.

The team had stationed themselves on the far side of Avenger's tower, Rhodey had disabled all security cameras in the surrounding area so they were free to plan without spying eyes. Mostly.

"What's the plan?" Cage asked, "Because, frankly, I'm ready to knock a few heads loose."

"Patience," Fury said, "If we go in there halfcocked, we're going to get killed." A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, Mace Windu made the same mistake. He allowed his passion to get the better of him. He did not think. The entire Jedi council had gained wind of a Sith Lord lurking within the senate. They searched for months, combing every lead they could think of. And when they discovered that Palpatine, the leader of the senate was the madman behind the scheme, it was met with disbelief.

But it made sense. It was Palpatine who had orchestrated the Clone Wars, and separated the galaxy from itself. It was Palpatine who bred fear and distrust amongst the senate leaders. It was Palpatine who convinced the council into joining the Clone Wars, and turning the people against them. It was Palpatine who tricked Anakin Skywalker into betraying the entire Jedi order.

And when Mace Windu and his band went to the council headquarters to confront this monster, he overpowered them. Two of the greatest Jedi masters, dead.

"So then what's the plan?" Sam Wilson asked.

New York was as empty as a Tatooine during sundown. No a single soul insight. Had the image of rampaging Avengers scared them all off? New York was still healing from Loki's invasion, so perhaps once SHIELD cleared the city of civilians, the civilians decided to stay clear. Good, the less people involved the better.

"War Machine, and Cage," Fury said, "You two are our heaviest hitters, you'll lead the charge and be our distraction." He turned to Sam and T'challa, "Panther, Falcon, you two are going to infiltrate the tower. I need all the stealth you can manage. If something goes wrong, you're the last line of defense."

"What about the security cameras in the tower?" T'challa asked.

"Don't worry, I've already got SHIELD working on those, they'll be down momentarily." And Fury turned to Finn. The boy still wore that same steeled expression Fury had seen all through this entire experience.

"And me?" Finn asked.

"You're with me kid," Fury said, "We'll be taking up the rear of War Machine and Cage. With any luck all of Skull's focus will be on us." He looked out to the team, this was the big one. The final confrontation that held the destiny of two galaxies. "Any questions?"

No one answered. Luke Cage cracked his knuckles. Prince T'challa surveyed the tower. Falcon placed his goggles over his eyes, and War Machine closed his face plate. They were all ready.

"All right then."

* * *

Finn had been in plenty of simulations during his training. He was the top shot in his platoon. He always had a plan up his sleeve to sticky problems. He could often gauge the weak points of a structure, or opponent and use it to his advantage.

But those were all simulations. No risk games that did not mean anything besides admiration from fellow troopers, and high marks from commanding officers. As a kid, Finn had always dreamed of going out into the galaxy and brining order to a lawless plane. And now, that dream was here…and it didn't look anything like he had imagined it.

Luke Cage and War Machine dove into the fray. Cage charged forward and War Machine flew through the air, the cannons on his shoulders blazing. The tower came to life with blaster fire. Guns, canons, lasers, and defenses all sprang from the ground and the outside walls. Finn and Fury followed close behind. A lightsaber in Finn's hands, and a pistol in Fury's.

"I still think we should switch," Finn said as he dodged between laser bolts, "I'm still not entirely comfortable with this thing." The air was abuzz with enemy fire. Finn dodged, he rolled, and he kept his head low.

"Relax kid," Fury said, "You're doin' fine." Fury fired back, and followed closely behind Cage as the bullets and blasts simply bounced off of his skin. "Just keep going, we're almost there."

Cage charged ahead, and War Machine laid down as much cover fire as possible. Shooting down enemy assailants, blocking shots from reaching Fury and Finn, and providing a birds eye view for any potential ground threats. The team was nearing the entrance. Finn kept his saber up, and his eyes open. This was it. All of his training back at the Academy had led to a moment like this. Storming enemy grounds with your platoon. Keeping evil at bay…protecting those who could not protect themselves. This was it.

Cage slammed his body into the tower door, and the group rushed inside. They had infiltrated the stronghold. Finn looked around. He hadn't seen this place since he first crash landed on the planet. The polished floors, and silver curtains that hung from the windows like spider webs. How long had it been since his first visit to this place? Time seemed like such a distant memory now.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Cage said. "A big fancy tower and we got in like it was nothing."

War Machine flew in through the open window and checked his onboard computer, "Don't get too cocky. Remember I helped Tony build this place. There's probably more tricks inside."

"And don't forget," Nick said, "The Skull's probably got some surprises for us too."

Finn kept the saber close to his side. If there were going to be more surprises, he wanted to be ready.

"Well, well, well." Came a thick and layered voice from the top of the staircase. It was a man who stood with tall legs, and a crooked grin. His face was covered in red, it almost reminded Finn of the bloodied faces of his fellow Stormtroopers after a sparring match…only far less human. "I thought you'd never arrive."

"The Red Skull?" Finn asked, his voice filled with an oncoming dread, and a strange wonderment.

The Skull slowly walked down the stairs. "I would commend you on all your work gentlemen, it must have been difficult…particularly for men of your…" he coughed into his hands and grinned, "…backgrounds, to come this far."

This was unlike Skull, and Fury knew it. Nick took a step forward and pointed his pistol, straight between the Skull's eyes. He could take the man out right now, and that would be the end of it. "If you think we're going to let you mind control the world with Stark's satellites, you're even stupider than we first thought."

"Mind-control?" Skull asked in mock shock. "Why, whatever do you mean?" He tilted his chin to the sky as if he were thinking, and then snapped his fingers at a sudden realization, "Oh, you mean those devices that I had the Avengers set up for me?" And his grin widened, "Please, you think me so simple minded as someone who wants to mind control others? My dear director, that's thinking too small."

"What?" Luke Cage asked.

The Skull grinned, "I've already had my servants plant new devices all over the globe…and the signal that will be transmitted isn't for mind control…it's for destruction." The Red Skull interlocked his gloved fingers together, "See, now that the world no longer trusts the Avengers they have no one to protect them. And once HYDRA has shown off its new dooms day weapon to the world, it will gladly bow before us." The room grew silent as Skull moved closer, "And I will have unlimited power."

 _Unlimited power…_

Just like Palpatine.

"And the best part?" Skull asked as he moved in close to Fury, so close that their noses were almost touching, "The absolute best part? Skull whispered "Is that my scheme has already begun and even if you do take me to jail…there's nothing you can do to stop it."

 _You're already too late, Windu…you've failed again._


	32. Chapter 32

Dispatching Skull was the easy part. He did not even put up much of a fight, and why would he? This entire exercise, fighting off the Avengers, taking down those devices, sowing distrust in the people, it had all been a ploy to hide his real intentions.

The team raced back to the Hellicarrier with Skull in their custody, but no one felt like celebrating. The SHIELD HQ was a mad house. Agent after agent scrambled through corridors, and hallways, trying to find the best solution.

"What if we shot the satellites down?" One of them suggested.

"How? Stark's Satellites have an automated defense." Another said.

"Why the hell does Stark have self-protecting satellites?"

"Can we track the receiving signals? May look for the devices on earth?"

"Tech support and Weapons departments already tried that, we can't trace any kind of signal. They're shielded." This wasn't good.

The Commandoes all filed into their office, and sat down. Before that office seemed like a cramp can of sardines with all of them shoved inside, and now, with the added stress of world destruction, it felt even tighter. They were on edge. Sam Wilson tapped his finger against the table, Rhodey fiddled with his tie so much it looked like he was trying to yank it from his neck. T'challa did not reply to any barb thrown his way, he was too bury looking over the data he and Sam had acquired. And Nick Fury only looked on, too agitated to even speak. Each man threw ideas, curses, and insults back and forth as if they were grenades, almost as if they wanted to do more harm than good.

"What the hell Rhodes," Cage asked, "You couldn't convince Stark to make a satellite that _wasn't_ automated to blow anything that approaches it out of the sky?"

"Hey," Rhodey said, "It's not Tony's fault. If anything we need to stop arguing and try and figure out what that thing even does before innocent people get hurt."

"Lay off it Cage," Wilson said, "I bet if we did some digging we could find those other devices and-"

"We don't have enough time for all of that," T'challa said. He hacked into SHIELD's databases and uploaded a steady stream of information, broadcasted to the others via holoscreen. "During Wilson and my infiltration we hacked into Avenger's computer systems. Apparently, this weapon Skull's devised is some kind of earth mover."

The holoscreen above depicted a picture of earth. It floated above the heads of the group like a beach ball in the water. "According to these readings, Stark's satellite will emit a high frequency signal." The screen changed to different parts of the world. Forests, deserts, ice regions, and towns. "Those devices aren't for relaying a mind control signal, they're for projecting a supersonic vibration into the earth. One so powerful it could split entire countries into pieces."

Fury sat in silence, his arms crossed, and his brow furrowed. His heart screamed inside of his chest. His nails scratched the edges of his jacket, leaving marks in its leather. It was happening again. It was Palpatine all over again. It was the fall of the Republic all over again. It was the destruction of so many innocent lives…all over again.

Cage's mouth dropped open…but he couldn't even come up with a snarky remark. Millions of people dead, laying across a barren land of jagged earth. "Sweet Christmas."

 _All over again._

Fury slammed his fist down onto the table, and it made the entire room jump. It echoed everywhere. He bruised his hand, but he did not care. "This can't happen again," he said. "I won't let it." He glared through the room. Mace Windu did not fall so that Nick Fury could fail. Master Yoda did not train him so that his mission could only end in bloodshed. This was greater than himself. Greater than all of them.

"Isn't there a way we can shoot them down?" Finn asked. Back at the academy, he had learned that even the most technologically deficit planets could at least defend themselves from an oncoming space assault. That had to be true for this planet too…right? "I've this planets defense capabilities, surely we can shoot something at that satellite?"

"No," Rhodes said, "I'm not sure what it's like where you're from kid, but Earth doesn't exactly have fire power like that lying around." Rhodes rubbed his temples, this was almost too frustrating to say out loud. "To take out that satellite, we'd need to go there."

"But," T'challa countered, "Space technology like that is still a ways off, even Wakandans haven't mastered the space science that would allow us to get close enough to land a clean hit."

Stark's satellite was able to defend itself against any oncoming threat (something Tony Stark was immensely proud of) so not only would the ship in question need incredible fire power, it would have to be maneuverable enough to avoid being shot down.

"And that's just the ship," Sam Wilson said, "We'd also need a pilot who was quick enough to avoid enemy fire, and accurate enough to land a hit."

"They'd have to be superhuman," Luke Cage said.

"Or…" Finn began, his head tilted towards Fury. "A Jedi."

Nick Fury felt the power of that word as it permeated through his spirit. A Jedi. A protector of the peace. A warrior for the light. A guardian for those who could not guard themselves.

"A what?" Wilson asked, "What the hell is that?"

Finn stood from his chair, "Look, my ship's been repaired. W-we can pilot Fury, you and me." He spoke in a rushed panic, trying to get as many words out as possible.

"Finn," Fury began, "There's no way that'll work, it's too risky."

"I know the risks." Finn opened his arms wide and raised his voice, "We all know the risk." The boy stood. Since they had first all united together, the promise was struck. Sam Wilson and Luke Cage, who knew the pain of loss. T'challa and Colonel Rhodes, who knew the burden of duty. And Fury and Finn, who knew the weight of loss heritage. Together...against an evil too grand for one person. The room became filled with a pure energy. It surrounded them all, even if they weren't aware, they could feel it. Light. Hope. A resilient call that kept the fire burning inside of them. "Fury…" Finn said, his voice deepening, "Master…if there is a chance that we can save this planet, isn't it worth the risk? I know it is to me."

"And me," Wilson said. The Falcon stood from his chair, and leaned into the table. He wasn't about to let anyone get hurt on his watch.

"And me," came T'challa. His voice strong and impassioned

"And me," came Luke's reply.

"Me too," said Colonel Rhodes.

Each man stood with a clean resolve. A determined countenance and a gleam in their eyes that would not be denied. They knew the risks, just as the Jedi before them knew the risks.

"Master," Finn said, "If there's one thing you've taught me, it's this." Finn's fingers slid across the hilt of his lightsaber, and he could feel its power surging through him. He could feel the strength of its owner's will, the spirit of everything it still had to accomplish. That saber was just as alive as any man there. And it too hungered to justice. "Where ever evil is, whether in this galaxy, or the next, good will always rise up to defeat it."

The Jedi Order was the good that was meant to rise up. It had fallen, but Fury—Mace Windu—knew that deep down, the spirit still remained. There is no death, there is only the Force. And that was true for ideals, as well as beings. That spirit, that energy, the feelings of a million Jedi throughout the centuries, all formed together into one solitary voice.

 _We will not back down._

"Alright then," Fury said, "Let's go."


	33. Chapter 33

"So this hunk a' junk is supposed to save the planet?" Sam Wilson wasn't one for quips, that was mostly Luke's job, but at this moment, he couldn't resist. Finn's "ships" looked to be about as maneuverable as a rock. It's wings were crooked (from what Wilson could see, but then again, it might just be that flight patterns worked differently where Finn was from), and it's sides were banged up worse than Cap's shield after a fight with Thor. "Will it even fly?"

"Of course it'll fly," Finn said. Well…he hoped it would fly. This planet's tech was poor, and that was putting it politely.

"Whatever," Rhodes said as he approached the ship, "Enough talk, we don't have time. I'm piloting."

"And what exactly makes you think you're qualified for that?" Sam Wilson asked, "No offense, but you're not exactly the most elegant thing in the sky."

"Oh, and you're a regular ballerina?" Rhodes countered.

"Enough," Fury said as he stormed passed the both of them. "None of you have what it takes to do this," and deep down, Fury knew they both knew it as well. "I'm piloting, and Finn's going to be my wingman. End of discussion." He turned to Finn and grinned, "Let's do this kid."

The duo climbed into Finn's ship, it tilted to the side as their weight shifted. Finn sat behind Fury, his knees beginning to knock, but his hands steady as stone. This was something that had to be done. Not just for the people of this planet, but for Finn himself. He was not one to turn his back on people who needed him…not now, and not ever.

Fury fastened his safety belt, and drew a long, cold breath. It had been years since he felt the familiarity of a starship. Granted, this model was completely different from the ones he used to pilot back in the Clone Wars, but there was still a sense of reminiscence, as if Mace Windu were leaping into an old battle that was still to be decided.

"Hill," Fury said through the intercom, "Open all channels, and pull the roof off. The kid and I are taking off."

The turbines in the ship began to turn, blowing dust and bits of paper into the air, the SHIELD hangar began to come alive with a strange energy. The ceiling opened, and light swallowed the entire space, engulfing everything in an amped glow. Calming, uniting, and swirling all around everything that lived. The Force was with them.

The ship rose into the air…and took off, out into a galaxy that had yet to be charted.

Sam Wilson stared from below, and elbowed Luke Cage, "You think they can do it?"

And Cage smiled, "Ya' know, bird boy? Something tells me they've got this."

* * *

How long had it been since Fury had soared through space, and not just through the undergrounds of Earth's seediest neighborhoods? When Mace Windu disappeared, and Nick Fury took his place, something, somewhere had been lost. He had missed it, soaring through the unknowns of the galaxy, blazing past suns, and stars, and planets that held untold wonders. Mace Windu had known treasures that Nick Fury could have only dreamed of, Earth was not the place for such wonderment.

But now, here he was, Nick Fury, rocketing through space towards the biggest satellite the Western world had ever seen. It was dangerous, it was reckless, but for a brief moment, Nick Fury felt like he was returning home.

"You okay back there, kid?" Fury asked.

Finn had settled himself on the gunner torrent of the ship, wedged between a small seat and a hard cockpit wall. "I'm fine," he said. Finn's piloting skills might not have been the best (and half his squadron could attest to that), but his shooting was top-notch. The ship soared through space, leaving the green fields and blue skies of Earth behind. Finn felt a strange nostalgia all around him, as if this were a battle he had fought before…a long time ago, when Jedi kept the peace, and the galaxy knew no unity.

"Just like in the Clone Wars," Finn whispered. But he had not known the Clone Wars outside of history lessons…so then, why did all of this feel so familiar to him?

"We're coming up on the satellite now," Fury said. Stark's satellite hung just above the exosphere, floating above earth like a giant castle, big and bold, just how Stark liked it. It was the size of an entire house…it was almost amazing how it could be that size and not cause any kind of interference with the signals around it. Fury could even sense the pure amazement in Finn's mind as the duo approached.

"We're supposed to shoot that thing down?" Finn asked. "How?"

Good question. There were so many risks involved in this action. Even if they could shoot the satellite down, and foil Skull's plan, there were still the debris and wreckage to worry about. The last thing Earth needed were satellite parts raining down over the city. It would have to be a shot so clean that it destroyed every last part of Stark's little toy, decimating it so that it could do no further harm.

Nick felt a disturbance through the Force, an intent to defend…a lust to kill. "It's getting ready to fire kid," Nick screamed, "Hang on!"

Like the old Death Star from legends past, the satellite opened its massive flanks, and let loose a barrage of blaster fire, missiles, and whatever else Stark was crazy enough to add into it. The sky blazed up like the sun, showering Fury and Finn's vessel like unforgiving hail.

Fury took control of the steering yoke, and yanked the ship downward, throwing Finn from one side of the cramped ship to the other. "Listen kid," Fury said from the back, "I need you to keep your hands on the guns, and take the shot when you can."

The ship rumbled, and tumbled, dodging in and out of blaster fire. Dodging missiles that charged into the blackness. Damn it Stark, really?

Finn tightened his grip on the controls, he tried to aim, but with all of Fury's dodging and ducking, he couldn't even get a clear shot, let alone have the stability to take it. But it couldn't be helped, if Fury stopped the ship for even a second, they would be blown back to earth. This Tony Stark was either a madman, or a genius…or perhaps both. Captain Phasma would've loved to meet him.

"Finn," Fury said, "How're you doin' back there?"

Finn just shook his head, "I-I can't even aim correctly, it's way too fast, and way too much." This was never in any of the simulations he had back home. Too much blaster fire. Too many risks. Too many people counting on the both of them—on him—and all it did was make Finn's arms freeze up.

"Finn," Fury said in between dodging between missiles. "Listen, you need to keep listening."

 _Listen…FN-2187…Finn…can you hear it?_

The ship cracked and crawled, it jumbled and swerved. Nick yanked his yoke from one place to the next, and the satellite still fired relentlessly. "Listen Finn."

… _listen to the Force._

Finn grabbed hold of the gun controls. He closed his eyes…they could not be trusted. He allowed his fear, his anger, and his anxiousness to fill him, and then like a cargo ship releasing its baggage, he allowed it all to flow from him, out into the emptiness of black space.

 _There is nothing but the Force…_

And everything fell to the wayside. Finn felt the pulsating of two hearts in his chest. A heart that had known sacrifice, fear, discipline. A heart that had known the recesses of two galaxies, and the mystery of two lives. Jedi and spy. Warrior and tactician. Man of great honor, and man of many secrets.

Nick Fury could feel his the Force driving him, uniting him, sheltering him. The presence of the young man behind him, the heart of a youth whose greatest challenge was that of the self. A heart that was still unsure of its own identity, but more than willing to brave the dangers ahead of it. The heart of a true hero.

They were coming up against the satellite fast. Repulsor blasts streaked across space like streamers. But Finn did not fear them. There was too much at stake for fear to take control of his heart.

"Get ready," Fury said. He dodged and looped around the oncoming fire, and got them as close as possible…please…let this be enough.

There was still so much about the galaxy that Finn could not understand, and there was still so much about his past that Fury wished he could correct…but none of that matter. Finn opened the guided systems, and allowed his instincts to guide his hands. His eyes closed off to the visions around him. His heart in perfect sync with Nick Fury's. Thump. Thump.

 _Listen…_

Thump.

… _it wants to tell you something…_

Thump.

… _it wants you to understand…_

Thump.

… _wait…_

Thump.

… _now._

Finn fired…and the last thing he could feel, was the warm heat of an expired mission, and the gentle heartbeat of a great man.


	34. Chapter 34

_Is he alright?_

 _I'm not sure, give him some air!_

 _But he's been asleep since they got back._

Finn knew of voices. The voice of his commanding officer. The voice of his fellow Troopers. The voice of the innocent he wanted to protect. Protect…always a protector. Was that who Finn was? A protector of those who knew not of safety?

 _I think he's coming to…everyone get back._

The world around him came into focus, what was once the simple heartbeat of two men, grew into a cold chrome room, and a familiar black eye patch tied around one eye. "You back with us, kid?"

Finn had found himself on the floor of the SHIELD bay hangar, surrounded by grey walls, and friendly faces. Sam Wilson looked down with a concerned glee, Rhodey Rhodes shook his head with a distilled pride, Luke Cage crossed his arms, trying to seem as disconnected as possible, T'challa stood with a grand majesty, and Fury could only smile.

"You did it Finn," Fury said, "You did it."

* * *

The medical beds were full, apparently making sure the Avengers were cleaned of Red Skull's mind control took precedence, not that Finn minded. He wasn't injured…just exhausted. The simulations on Corusant never taxed him like this, but that was to be expected, wasn't it? The SHIELD hellicarrier stormed with agents, and medics, and other personnel, just trying to get as much info out of Skull's readings as possible.

The rest of the commandos had returned home. Luke Cage to his bar, T'challa to his embassy, but Sam Wilson and Colonel Rhodes stayed behind. Something about making sure their comrades were safe.

Fury and Finn walked the halls of SHIELD, and into the bay hangar where Finn's ship was stored. It was hard to believe that that small thing was what saved an entire planet of people. That Finn himself, FN-2187, had saved an entire planet. He could barely believe it.

Nick Fury placed a heavy hand on Finn's back, "You're quite a guy, Finn."

But Finn only shrugged, "You know," he closed his mouth, unsure of how to proceed. He wasn't used to praise, or a simple shoulder pat. If he were with Captain Phasma, she would have scolded him for his cowardice, for his hesitance, for his resistance to do what was needed. "…but I was afraid."

Fear was not to be tolerated in the First Order. If you were afraid…that meant you were useless.

"I know," Fury said, "I could send that much…but you pressed on." The strangest thing about this man, Finn who had come from a faraway place, was that he did not realize how strong he really was. Mace Windu knew strength. Nick Fury knew courage, and Finn had demonstrated both to an alarming degree. Not even Obi-Wan Kenobi could have had as much strength of character. How had Finn not realized that? "You know Finn," Nick asked, "I remember asking you what you stand for." Nick glanced back to Finn, who looked as if he were about to fall over.

"Yeah," Finn said, "You did." Finn reached into his jacket and pulled out the lightsaber, it felt right in his hands, as if it were meant for him…but Finn knew better. "And, I think I know who that is now."

"Really?" Nick asked, "Please enlighten me."

"I may not be the best lightsaber wielder, or the best shot, or the best pilot…or the best anything really." Finn gently slipped the lightsaber into Fury's fingers.

"But?" Fury asked. He twirled the hilt in his hands, he could sense a change deep within Finn's chest. A small token that had grown into a blaze…grand enough to light an entire galaxy.

"But," Finn stood tall and proud, "I don't let any of that stop me from protecting the people I care about."

A proclamation strong enough to carry the hope of an entire star system. "That's right," Nick said, "And don't ever forget that."

Finn looked towards his ship, small and maneuverable, completely capable of anything it wanted to do…a reflection of the man who had flew it here. A testament to both Finn and Fury, men who had learned to stand on their own. "You," Finn began, "Should come with me. Back home." Nick Fury did not belong to this galaxy, Finn knew it better than even Nick himself. The boy placed his hands behind his back and smiled, a tentative grin that almost looked frightened, "This place…it isn't your home…and I know our galaxy could use someone with-"

Fury raised his hand, stopping Finn midsentence. "That galaxy is no longer where I belong, young one," Fury said. "My place is here." He had known that for a long time now, longer than even he wanted to admit. But Earth was the place he was sworn to protect, just as Finn was now promised to his old home. "Remember Finn," Nick said, "A soldier's place is always where they are most needed." Fury glanced down to Finn's young face, "And I'm needed here." It took Fury a long time to come to terms with that fact. The Jedi Order often taught that the will of the Force is paramount to one's own wishes. But Windu still knew, and Fury still hoped that the Force was still with them…and Finn was proof that it was.

And Finn nodded, "Right." And stepped slowly towards his ship. He climbed in, and the bay hangars began to open, flooding the entire place with light. The X-wing rose into the air, swirling and swirling. The future is always difficult to see, and even harder to prepare for, but courage is a constant, in any galaxy. Mace Windu, and Nick Fury knew this, and that wisdom, had been passed on to a new generation.

Nick Fury watched up from below as the ship ascended into the sky, and Finn, Stormtrooper of the First Order, hero of the planet earth, and soldier of two galaxies, disappeared from beyond his view, and out into a galaxy far far away.

"May the Force be with you."


End file.
